How time flies
by Vi Senpai
Summary: After graduating from high school Haruka and Makoto move in to a new apartment together. It's a new beginning for both of them when they start to develop feelings for each other. Is it just a friendly crush or something much more deeper, love?
1. Chapter 1

_How time flies,_ Haruka thought as he removed the last of his clothing and slowly lowered himself into the porcelain bathtub. The warm water relaxed his muscles and eased his mind, always putting him in a rather happy mood despite what his exterior seemed to reflect, an expressionless boy.

He hummed to himself as he squirted water from two small figurines, a cute dolphin in his right hand and a cuddly looking orca in his left. The water from both toys projectiled beyond the boundary of the porcelain tub and landed in a puddle by the door, Haruka stared at the wet spot he had just created and sunk himself lower in to the tub.

Some time later the front door rattled and creaked open, "Haru?" a warm voice called out. There was a soft thump as the person placed their bag on the floor. Footsteps approached. **Thud, thud, thud**_,_ like the beating of a heart. _Swoosh_, the water sloshed dangerously against the rim.

"Ohayo, Haru-chan" the voice said from the door. Ever slowly he lifted his gaze to meet the vibrant green eyes of his best friend Makoto. The latter took a step forward, _Splish_, right in to the cold puddle of water. "Eh?" Makoto looked down at his now wet sock. Haru looked away, slightly embarrassed as he attempted to hide the two figurines underneath the warm blanket of water.

Having removed his socks Makoto towered above Haruka who's expression remained blank. "Haru-chan" Makoto smiled warmly as he extended his hand to the dark haired boy. A flash of emotion reflected in Haruka's eyes, "Drop the chan already", as he grasped the taller boy's hand. Shaking the water out of his hair he stepped out, reaching for a towel that Makoto then placed in his hand.

"Neh, Haru how about we go out for dinner?" the tall brunette asked. Haruka's hands stilled against his head, the soft towel shielding his right eye, "Mackerel?" The other boy laughed, "Yes I will buy you mackerel."

Makoto turned and headed for the door, "I'm still not done packing up at home but I'll go ahead and change into the clothing I brought in my bag" with another half smile he turned back around and disappeared around the corner. "Mackerel" Haruka half whispered as he turned to look at the shinning beauty that was water. The dolphin and the orca had escaped their underwater prison and were now swimming (more like floating) side by side.

/

Haruka had enjoyed dinner with Makoto. There had been an opening of a small restaurant near the beach, it promised exquisite seafood and a peaceful atmosphere for the guests to enjoy their meal at a reasonable price. Mackerel had been listed in several forms on the menu both to Haruka's delight and Makoto's amusement.

After dinner both boys then decided to walk along the small road overlooking the ocean, the sky slowly changing from a glowing orange and merging with an ink blue. Haruka wanted to thank Makoto for the dinner, since the gentle boy always seemed to be treating Haru out for dinner or a quick snack. "Makoto..." he started and his voice faltered. He had never been good at expressing himself but this was Makoto, not a stranger. Nonetheless the green eyed boy turned to his friend, tilting his head in a questioning way. Haruka stared into those green orbs, _thank you._ Makoto smiled and gave him a nod.

That was a special bond both of them shared. Having known each other since kindergarten their way of communicating slowly changed from the taller boy always chattering away, to getting short conversations from Haruka and eventually they could communicate with just a simple stare. Mind reading, it wasn't much of a surprise to their families and close friends that they are able to communicate in such a unique way since both boys were always together from day one, inseparable.

The wind brushed through their hair as they watched the last remainder of the sun sink beneath the horizon, the lights aligning the street flared to life. "Haru." Makoto's gentle voice broke their silence. Haruka gazed sideways at his childhood friend. "I'm glad that you agreed to move in with me." As Haru continued to stare at Makoto the brunette became slightly nervous. "I mean, Haru...I-I'm glad we can continue to be together!" As those words slipped through his mouth Makoto clamped a hand over his lips as a blush spread across his cheeks.

Haruka turned to look at the embarrassed boy before him, his eyes shone with a familiar emotion. His heart fluttered, **thump-thump-thump-thump**. A small gasp escaped the dark haired boy as his cheeks heated up with a faint blush. "D-don't say such embarrassing things in public." Haruka turned his head to look back at the ocean, an elderly couple walked some distance away.

"Ah! Gomen..." Makoto laughed nervously. Haruka dared a glance back at his friend, _Baka._ The other boy gave him a soft smile, eyes illuminated by the street lights, "Let's head back home." He turned to leave and Haruka followed, their steps in sync as they walked side by side.

/

Once back home Haruka changed into his normal nighttime attire, a slightly over-sized shirt and a pair of shorts, he softly padded out of his room and down the hall to the one occupied by Makoto. Standing at the doorway he watched his friend, who's back faced him, search through the contents of his bag, his muscles moving hypnotically. Haruka could feel his face heating up again, he wasn't aware that he had been taking small steps forward until his foot knocked over an empty box. At the unexpected noise Makoto whirled around, the small hint of fear in his eyes was quickly replaced by relief, "H-haru! you scared me."

_Scaredy-cat, _Haruka raised an eyebrow. The taller of the two let out a sigh, "Ano...I sort of left my night shirt at home and sleeping in my button downs is pretty uncomfortable, you wouldn't have one that could possibly fit me?" Makoto rubbed the back of his head and gave Haruka a shy smile.

"Haru?" Makoto's voice brought the black haired boy to attention. Haruka's eyes had trailed over the muscular arms of his best friend before drifting down to stare at the toned stomach. Now looking at the curious look Makoto gave him he took a step back and signal with his head for the brunette to follow.

They walked back to Haruka's room, occupied with a small bed, a bookshelf, a tiny dresser and a desk with a few pictures adorning its surface. The dark haired teen walked over to the wooden dresser and searched through its top drawer, once finding what he was looking for he turned around and presented the item of clothing.

It was a large green shirt, much larger than any Haruka would ever wear. "Is that..?" Makoto began. _Yes_, Haruka's eyes answered quickly. The green eyed boy took the shirt and put it on as Haruka spoke, "You left it the last time you slept over." The shirt fit perfectly on Makoto, showing off his broad shoulders and making his vibrant green eyes pop.

"Arigatou Haru-chan." There was a few seconds of awkward silence as both boys stared at each other. The blue eyed boy turned away first, walking to his bed and sitting down. Makoto took this as a signal for him to leave, "...Well, uh good night Haru," he said as he walked towards the doorway.

"...Makoto..."

Stopping Makoto looked over his shoulder at his normally non-verbal friend. Haruka could feel his heart beating a little faster as he locked eyes with those beautiful green ones. "I'm glad too."


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka stared out the window as he patiently waited for his mackerel to cook. It was a beautiful day so far, the morning news had forecasted rain later on but for the majority of the afternoon the sun would be out and shinning. Still, the air felt cooler as it rustled the blue curtain.

A yawn behind him snapped Haruka out of his thoughts, ones that involved water and him swimming peacefully. "Ohayo Haru-chan. Eh? Mackerel again?" Makoto asked. Padding forward the taller of the two came to stand behind the dark haired boy, close enough that Haruka could feel the heat coming off in waves from a freshly showered Makoto.

Makoto glanced at the half grilled mackerel before sighing, "You're the only living person who can eat mackerel for breakfast, lunch and dinner. One of these days you're going to turn in to a giant mackerel." Haruka furrowed his eyebrows and gave his friend a non-threatening glare. _Nobody is forcing you to eat it_.

The brunette sighed once again and moved away, turning to the refrigerator he began to rummage through its contents. He emerged with two eggs in one hand and squid in the other. Placing a pan on the stove he cracked open the eggs and began to cook.

/

They sat down at their small kitchen table, their legs accidentally rubbing underneath as they scooted forward simultaneously. A slight flush highlighted Makoto's cheeks as he muttered a quick apology before ducking his head and beginning to eat.

Haruka, unfazed, broke down his mackerel into smaller pieces, slowly he picked up a piece with his chopsticks and began to eat. The curtain waved up and down as the wind picked up and the slight scent of rain filled the air. _Water_ he thought as he sipped his green tea.

Reading his mind Makoto spoke up, "If you'd like we could visit coach Sasabe before it rains. We could take a swim after his lessons are over." At the mention of the word swimming in his beloved water Haruka's eyes widened and his lips quivered into a small smile which in turn made Makoto smile, "You have to eat up first."

The blue eyed teen looked down at his still full plate and began to eat with a quicker pace. Makoto laughed heartily at the motivation with which Haruka ate his food. "You can do anything with water. We could ask Rei and Nagisa to join us too, I'd like to know what they have in store for the iwatobi swim club." Makoto continued to voice his opinions to the half listening Haruka. His voice trailed off until they were sitting in silence again.

Haruka was unaware that Makoto was staring at him until he lifted his gaze and made eye contact with the green ones across from him.

Makoto shook his head and flushed as he stammered, "Ah! S-sorry Haru! I was just-"

"Makoto," Haruka interrupted the stuttering male. "Y-yes Haru?" At this point the dark haired boy noticed that Makoto had since finished his meal and was just politely waiting for him to finish.

Haruka looked down at his half eaten mackerel, "Here."

Makoto was taken aback, "I couldn't! Haru you've barely touched your food. You always finish mackerel. Are you feeling alright?!" Quietly Haruka studied his friend who continued to ramble on about his well being. Picking up a piece of mackerel he lifted it towards Makoto, "Eat," he commanded. Makoto's eyes widened and his ears reddened as he locked eyes with Haruka and opened his mouth to accept the piece of food.

There was something about feeding his best friend, especially with the same utensils, that made Haruka's heart beat a little faster. Sure they've shared meals before, they have done so for years, but this time it was different, it **felt** different. Haruka's lips parted as he once again fed another piece to his friend.

Makoto chewed and swallowed as he watched the smaller boy place the next piece of mackerel in to his own awaiting mouth, the chopsticks dragging along his lower lip. The kitchen suddenly felt hotter or was it just him? His face was burning with how hard he was blushing and his hands were beginning to shake. Makoto felt like he would blow up any minute. He had to do something or else. Standing up he picked up his plate and headed for the sink, "I-I'll c-clean up! Just leave it to me, ok?"

Haruka stared at the now empty seat seat across from him, what had just happened? Feeling slightly disappointed he stood up, not breaking eye contact from the opposite side of the table. "Are you finished...haru-chan?" Makoto asked. The way he dragged out the sentence, adding chan at the end of his name, made a wave of chills run down Haruka's back.

"Uhn," the dark haired teen replied with a nod. It was all he could do, he was speechless as his mind ran wild. His lower lip quivered as then a sense of loss washed over him. "Haru?"

Haruka shook his head, "Excuse me." The last thing he saw before exiting the kitchen was the worried expression on his best friends face.

Once in his room Haruka closed the door and leaned against it. Letting out a shaky breath he slowly sunk to the floor, he could hear Makoto humming to himself as he washed the dishes. Haruka groaned inwardly as he replayed what happened in the kitchen. What had possessed him to act that way? Makoto probably thought him a weirdo. He groaned again, _how embarrassing._

After a few minutes a knock on the door made him jump. "Haru? Are you alright?" Haruka stood up and opened the door to reveal a worried Makoto. "Haru...are you feeling alright?"

He nodded, "You worry too much Makoto, you smother me sometimes." He turned away and picked up his cellphone from his desk. "Oh...gomen," Makoto mumbled. Silence. "How about you call Rei and Nagisa while I get ready," the brunette said as he backed up.

Haruka replied with his casual no expression face and shrugged. The other smiled, "I won't be long," and walked off towards his room. The blue eyed teen sat down at his desk and searched through his contacts.

Nagisa[New message]: Are you available today?

He waited for a reply that came, not surprisingly, quick.

Nagisa: Haru-chan! Of course! xo

Reply to message: Is Rei with you?

Nagisa: Yes! We are planning a new workout routine for the club with Gou-kun. xo

Reply to message: Makoto is planning on visiting coach Sasabe this afternoon.

Nagisa: [Picture] Rei-chan and Gou-kun are fangirling over the beauty of muscles. xo

Haruka looked the picture over, it featured a blushing Gou and a passionate red faced Rei, those two could get into very heated discussions about the 'beauty' of the human body. Before he could reply to Nagisa he received another message.

Nagisa: We would love to go! We'll meet you there! xoxo

He placed his phone in his pocket and stood up. Walking out of his room he collided with a strong chest and stumbled backwards.

"Sorry haru, didn't mean to run you over," Makoto apologized as he took hold of Harukas arm to steady him. The smaller boy grunted and shook his arm free. Makoto's fingers twitched with the loss of contact. He trailed behind the raven haired boy, "All set to go?" In response Haruka walked to the entrance of their apartment and began putting on his shoes. Makoto ran a hand through his brunette locks and followed suit.

/

They stood side by side as they waited for the twelve o'clock train to arrive. It brought back the still fresh memories of their days in the swim club, catching the train with Nagisa, Rei and Gou on tournament days. Nagisa would bounce around in his seat, nudging at Rei and calling out a melodic Haru-chan every time the blue haired boy ignored him.

"Afterwards i'm going to pass by home and pick up some more stuff, clothes especially," Makoto said. It was an open invitation, _want to go to my place and hang out?_

"Okay."

The train blasted its horn as it approached the station.

/

They arrived at Iwatobi tired and thirsty. The long train ride had put him in a horrible mood, annoyed he looked over at Makoto who looked unbothered and cheerful. _Tsk._ Having seen the look on Harukas face Makoto attempted to cheer him up, "We'll be there soon Haru, just think of the long swim you'll take once we get there."

At the mention of the pool Harukas shoulders relaxed and he gave his friend a side look, _that fixes one problem but i'm still thirsty_. Makoto scratched his head, "I'll buy you a drink once we get there." That lifted Haruka's spirits and he picked up the pace. _Pool, water, drink. _

Soon enough the swimming center came in to view, Gou, Rei and Nagisa waited outside. "Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa called out. They stood by their friends. "Makoto senpai, Haruka senpai, it's good seeing you two again," Rei said with a smile on his face. Gou gave an enthusiastic, "Hai," as she idolized the visible muscles showing from Makoto's short sleeved shirt.

"Shall we go inside?" Makoto said. Nagisa jumped up and down chanting pool! pool! pool! The receptionist waved at them, "Nice seeing you boys again," she said brightly. They entered the pool area where coach sasabe was teaching a group of children. "If you don't feel ready to swim on your own let me know and I will assist you, now one by one I want you to swim from here on to the end of the pool, begin!" The children cheered each other on as one by one they swam from the middle of the pool to the facing end where an assistant waited to haul them out of the water.

Haruka felt a brush on his shoulder, puzzled he looked up. Makoto offered him a bottle of water. "Thank you," the blue eyed boy mumbled and took a sip. Coach Sasabe blew his whistle, "Alright boys and girls, lesson is over for today I will see you all tomorrow." The children thanked the coach and walked over to their parents.

Nagisa walked over to the edge of the pool and waved, "Coach!"

Coach Sasabe waved back "Ah! Boys it's nice seeing you all. Are you here to treat me out for some dinner?" he laughed heartily. Nagisa laughed, "We came to visit you!" The coach hauled himself out of the water and came to stand before them, "More like you all came to use my pool for free," and threw a pointed look at Haruka.

They all laughed. "We can't get Haru-chan to do anything if it doesn't involve water!" Nagisa said. Sasabe threw a towel around his shoulders, "Well i'm not stopping you, enjoy your stay, i'll be in my office ordering some more equipment."

"Thank you!" They said in unison. The boys headed to the locker room while Gou waited for them by the pool. Rei and Nagisa took possession of the lockers to the right while Makoto and Haruka used two on the left. Nagisa chattered cheerfully with Rei, occasionally nudging the taller boy for a response.

Haruka unlaced his shoes placing them inside the locker, he removed his shirt followed quickly by his pants. "Have you been wearing them all day?" Makoto asked, looking down at Haruka's swim trunks before trailing his eyes up the smaller boys body to meet his eyes. A slight blush highlighted Haruka's cheeks, "Yes."

Makoto stifled a laugh, "Well I took a different approach today and wore mine underneath as well." He unbuckled his pants and sure enough his black and green swimming trunks were hugging his long toned legs. Haruka looked away from Makoto, the trunks fit him so well...stopping right below his Adonis belt..He shook his head, _what?!_ He needed to get out of there, slamming the locker shut he stormed out of the room. Nagisa and Rei turned to Makoto with puzzled faces, the brunette shrugged and shook his head.

Gou sat by the edge of the pool, her feet swirling around in the water. _Thump-thump-thump. Splash!_ Haruka glided under the water before breaking through the surface for a breath of air. Gou watched with fascination as the other boys emerged from the locker room and one by one jumped into the water. "Muscles!" she shrieked.

Nagisa swam circles around Rei, occasionally splashing water, much to the annoyance of the blue haired teen. "Stop that Nagisa!" Rei said splashing water back at the small blond. "Retaliation!," Nagisa cried out. "Mako-chan you're on my team!"

Rei protested,"That is not fair! Two against one." He turned towards Haruka, "Haruka senpai-"

"No. It's too much work," the dark haired boy said, seemingly reading the younger teen's thoughts.

"Aw! But Haru-chan come play with us!" Nagisa cried.

Haruka floated past Nagisa and Makoto, "Annoying," he mumbled. Nagisa tugged at Makotos arm, "Mako-chan! Haru-chan is being mean, do something!" The brunette scratched the side of his face, "I don't think he'll listen, let's leave Haru alone." Nagisa wailed out a protest while Makoto calmed him down.

The dark haired boy continued floating until he stopped to stand by Gou's feet. "Nagisa can be very persistent huh Haruka senpai?" She sighed, "Sometimes I wish I knew how to swim so I could join in on the fun too but then having water splashed at my face..."

Haruka pulled himself up and sat next to Gou, she passed him a towel and he ruffled his hair before covering his shoulders. They watched the three boys swim around, Nagisa chased behind Rei, yelling out a 'tag you're it!' before swimming off. Haruka caught Makoto's eye and the taller male waved with a smile.

Gou hugged her knee's, "It must feel good." Haruka looked over at her, she in turn was looking at Makoto. "To have someone be with you for such a long time, that type of friendship is so precious." The blue eyed teen swallowed as he slowly turned to look at his best friend. He watched as he swam, backstroke, through the water. His strong arms slicing through with such beauty.

"It's actually quite cute, how he always seems to be taking care of you Haruka senpai. Reading your mind. Moving in together..." her voice trailed off. Haruka's heart picked up a faster rhythm, as realization hit him. Gou snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him, "Ah! I'm sorry Haruka senpai! I didn't mean-No offense at all, I need to really be careful with what I say, sometimes I voice out my thoughts by accident. Please forgive my foolishness!" She bowed her head.

"Gou." He continued to watch Makoto. "It's alright," he said with a small smile on his face.

/

After spending a few hours at the pool they said their goodbyes and parted ways, Nagisa and Rei walked Gou home while Haruka headed home with Makoto. They arrived just as the sun was setting. "You're parents aren't home?" Makoto asked. The quiet teen shook his head, "They're away again."

They stood face to face, Haruka staring up the stone stairs leading to his home while Makoto studied his face. The dark haired teen turned his gaze back to his friend, having felt those green eyes staring at him. Makoto's hand brushed against Haruka's once before taking hold on the second brush. All Haruka could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears. **Bump-Bump-Bump-Bump.** _Him. Always. _The taller boy opened his mouth to say something but just then the door flew open, "Onii-chan!" The twins ran out and each took a hold of Makoto's arms, breaking the contact between both boys.

Makoto's mother appeared at the door, "Makoto sweetheart, oh and Haruka!" she smiled kindly.

"Okaasan, Haru and I decided to stop by for a visit."

Ren and Ran switched over to Haruka, holding on to his arms, telling him how much they missed him and how glad they were to see him again. Makoto's mother ushered them forward, "Is that so? I'm glad. Dinner is about ready too. Ren, Ran help me set the table, yes?"

"Yes Okaasan!" they said in unison, the twins ran back in to the house. "My my, such energetic children," Makoto's mother said as she walked back inside.

Makoto motioned with his head, "Shall we?"

They sat down at the kitchen table, Makoto's father sat at one end, Makoto, Haruka and Ren on the left. Ran sat at the opposite side of the table with two unknown girls. "Ami-chan, Sakura-chan this is my onii-chan," she said. Both girls bowed their heads, "Nice to meet you!"

"Ran is having a sleepover," Ren grumbled. The little boy had an annoyed look on his face. Makoto gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Let's eat hmm?" Makoto's mother said as she sat down.

"Itadakimasu!"

After dinner Haruka followed Makoto back to his room, the place looked the same except that half his stuff was missing and a few empty boxes were scattered around the room. "Makoto honey," his mother called as she stopped at the entryway. She surveyed the room, especially the plain bed, "I'll bring some extra pillows and blankets."

Makoto took a step forward, "Ah, um...Haru and I aren't staying, I was just going to pack up and-" His mother cut him off, "It's too dark for you boys to go catch a train and go back, you're staying the night." They watched her disappear down the hall.

Makoto's face twitched and Haruka laughed softly at his expression. She came back a few minutes later with a pair of pillows and blankets, "Ran's friends are using the spare futon so i'm afraid you boys will have to share. Like old times hmm?" She smiled.

Leaving them alone Haruka watched Makoto arrange the pillows and blankets on his bed. "Gomen Haru..." Makoto said.

The dark haired boy hummed to himself, "Makoto..." The brunette turned around, "Hm?" _My clothes, _the blue eyed boy looked down at his street clothes.

"Oh! um, you can borrow some of my clothes," Makoto said as he walked over to his dresser and rummage through his clothes.

Haruka walked over to the door and shut it. "Here," Makoto said handing over a blue t-shirt and grey shorts before turning around to give the dark haired teen some privacy. The shirt was, no surprise, way too big on Haruka. His shoulder exposed every time he moved his arm and the shorts were a little loose. "Done," he said and his friend turned back around.

They sat down on the bed, their legs touching. "I'll pack up tomorrow morning, want to play some video games?" Makoto asked. Haruka nodded. Outside in the hallway they could hear Ran running and calling out, "Ami-chan, Sakura-chan come on I have something to show you!" the sound of their footsteps faded.

"Reminds me of our sleepovers, when I bought a new manga and couldn't wait to show you," Makoto smiled at the memory. He turned on the tv and handed a controller to Haruka, "I know you're undefeated in this game but I think tonight my luck might change..." His luck definitely did Not change, in fact they played several matches and each one Haruka ended up victorious.

"Not fair! I should be the one winning..." Makoto whined. Haruka set down his controller, nonchalant. The brunette yawned and then sighed, turning off the game, "It's late, let's get to sleep."

Haruka used the bathroom first while Makoto changed into his sleeping clothes. The raven haired boy walked over to the sink, he didn't have a toothbrush... Nonetheless he placed a glob of toothpaste on his finger and began to "brush" his teeth, using some mouth wash afterwards. Once back in Makoto's room he stared at the small bed as Makoto went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

A few minutes later the door clicked closed behind him. "I'll take the wall," Makoto offered and climbed into bed. He scooted all the way to the left until his shoulder pressed against the wall, leaving Haruka a little less than half the bed. He blushed.

Turning off the lights the blue eyed teen climbed in too. They layed facing the ceiling, Haruka's shoulder pressing against Makotos. It was a little awkward but soon enough they relaxed. "Today was pretty fun, it was nice seeing Nagisa, Rei and Gou," Makoto said with another yawn. Haruka grunted in agreement.

Silence again. Haruka's mind wandered to his earlier conversation with Gou, _It must be nice...he's always there...taking care of you. He moved in with you. Precious..._Makoto's breathing slowed and gently he began to snore.

Turning over onto his side Haruka faced Makoto. He rested his head against his friends shoulder with a slight blush. Listened to the soft breathing of the older boy, the heat coming off Makoto began to lull him to sleep and closing his eyes he began to dream with a faint smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Makoto and Haruka returned home, they took the twelve o'clock train again. Both boys sat down in their seats with a relieved sigh. Haruka placed the box he had been carrying on the floor while Makoto placed his bag next to him.

"Why do you have so much stuff," Haruka said while looking at the box in between his feet. It wasn't a very big box but not very small either. That morning Makoto had packed up the rest of his belongings, stuffing most of his clothes in the bag that sat next to him and then his books currently inside the box.

Haruka turned his still flushed face to give Makoto an annoyed look. They had _walked_ from Makoto's family home to the train station, a half hour walk, with Haruka carrying the heavy box and Makoto his, not as heavy, bag. The sun had been brutal, it was noon and it was also summer. _Water_, Haruka thought as he invisioned himself soaking in the bathtub at home.

Makoto looked at the Haruka sitting next to him, he felt bad for making Haru help him carry his stuff back to their apartment. He watched the small shine of sweat on the blue eyed boy's forehead. Although he felt guilty for putting Haruka through that bad experience he did enjoy seeing the dark haired teen all flushed and sweaty. The urge Makoto had to just wipe away that trickle of sweat running down from his forehead and down to his cheek...

Makoto reached out with his hand and stopped the droplet from going down any further, his hand stilled against the warm cheek as those blue eyes connected with his green ones. Makoto caressed the cheek and watched as Harukas eyes widened, those beautiful eyes shinning so brightly. A sigh escaped his own lips.

**Beep-Beep-Beep**. Haruka turned away to answer his phone. Makoto settled his hand back on the seat as he continued to watch Haruka. The blue eyed boy listened quietly as the person on the other line continued to talk without a pause. _Nagisa?_ Makoto asked silently as Haruka glanced at his direction. A head shake 'no' was his reply. Right before Haruka hung up the phone he gave a shrug and answered 'yes' much to the audible delight of the other person.

Haruka could see the curiosity in Makoto's face, "Rin." He watched as those green eyes narrowed slightly. Haruka continued, "He called to tell me there was a new pool opening in Tokyo, he invited me to join him."

Makoto gripped at his own knee, _Rin._ "That sounds like fun Haru, when will you two be going?" He faked some interest and excitement. In reality he felt jealous and kind of angry. Makoto was beginning to feel upset at himself and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Makoto, i'm not going," Haruka spoke up, his voice cool and even. Surprised at Haruka's answer Makoto remained silent. _But why?_ He silently asked. Watching as the dark haired boy shifted in his seat.

"Because...I'm helping you unpack," Haruka gave the box a soft pat with his foot. The look in his eyes remained guarded.

"Haru, I can unpack by myself, I know you want to go see the pool with...Rin," oh how he forced those words out of his mouth.

Haruka glanced sideways at Makoto before turning away and mumbling under his breath and flushing again. Makoto leaned forward, "Sorry, I couldn't quite hear you."

"It was nothing."

/

Back at the apartment Haruka groaned as he set down the box by Makoto's bed. Makoto placed his bag on his dresser and turned around as Haruka's phone beeped again. "Is it Rin?"

The dark haired boy nodded, "Yeah, he's picking me up in a few minutes."

Makoto watched Haruka sit down on his bed and open the box, taking out a few of the manga's and flipping through their pages. Turning back to his bag he unzipped it and began sorting out his clothes. He didn't notice when Haruka left the room until the doorbell rang, turning around he was the only one in the room.

Exiting his room he called out, "Haru?" Silence. Makoto continued on his was towards the front door, he quickly unlocked it and pulled back the door. Rin stood before him looking cool in a white tee with a jacket thrown over and dark jeans. His tousled red hair shinning in the sunlight, a cocky smile on his face.

Makoto should have been glad to see his friend, it was nice to see Rin again but he also felt bitter, and Rin was here for Haru, _His Haru_, wait what? Makoto blinked a few times and noticed that Rin was calling out his name. "Makoto, are you alright?"

Rubbing the back of his head he managed a weak laugh, "Yeah haha, I just...came back from home, finally packed up all my stuff."

Rin smiled and placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder, "That's great to hear! You're finally on your own, all grown up with your own place." He laughed warmly. Making Makoto feel a tinge of guilt.

Makoto watched as Rin's smile widened and his eyes light up. "Haru!"

Haruka emerged from inside the apartment, dressed in a blue shirt and dark brown pants, his expression blank. He nudged at Makoto and the green eyed teen stepped aside to let Haruka pass by.

Rin threw an arm around Haruka, giving the blue eyed teen a side hug and ruffling his hair. "Haru it's been a while, ready to go?" Rin squeezed his shoulder.

Makoto watched them, his hand gripped the doorknob. Haru nodded his head to signal his ready to leave.

Rin looked up at Makoto, "Care to join us?" The brunette shook his head, "Thank you but I have to decline, I'm still unpacking and i'd like to get that done today." Rin frowned, "Makoto come on, have some fun".

Makoto shook his head, "No, thank you though, have fun you two." He smiled. A fake smile. Still he stood by the door, saying his goodbyes and watching Rin steer Haruka away. He stood there until they disappeared from his view and then slowly he went back inside.

Instead of going back to his room to finally put away his clothes and books he continued forward to Harukas room. Standing at the open door he surveyed the room, it reflected Haru so much. It was simple but sufficient, homey and warm. Walking forward Makoto sat at the edge of the bed and sighed, looking down at his hands. He was feeling so much it was starting to hurt, he felt lost all together. Taking Haru's pillow he hugged it to his chest, it smelled like him and he smiled. He laid down on his side, the pillow tucked under his chin, he closed his eyes.

/

Haruka returned hours later, the sun had set an hour ago and the moon illuminated his walk up the stairs. The pool had been an amazing experience, it hadn't been just one big pool but multiple, each with different height diving boards, the deepness of the water. Quite a few had currents to make swimming a little more "challenging".

Putting his key in the door he turned the lock. To his surprise the apartment was dark and silent, where was Makoto? Had he gone out? Locking the door behind him he walked to the hallway and turned on the light. "Makoto..?" he called out. No answer. He probably wasn't home, but where would he had gone? At this hour by himself?

Haruka continued and stopped by Makoto's room, it was dark and empty of a tall green eyed brunette. His unpacked clothes still rested on his dresser and his box full of books laid on his bed, untouched from how Haruka himself had left it. He started to feel a little worried.

Continuing forward he made it to his room and relief washed over him. On his bed Makoto laid asleep, Haruka's pillow clutched to his chest. He looked so relaxed and at peace, Haruka almost felt like not waking him up but he was sure that Makoto had not eaten since this morning. Walking over to the bed he gently shook Makoto's shoulder. Green eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times.

Makoto's vision focused and he sat up quickly, "Haru!" The blue eyed teen was taken aback when Makoto threw his arms around him and hugged him, he watched his friend's shoulder shake. "Makoto?"

The green eyed teen pulled away and wiped at his eyes, "S-sorry Haru, I just had a really bad dream..."

Haruka nodded, "I'm here." At those words Makoto gave him a sad smile.

"Let's eat some dinner," Haruka said and offered Makoto a hand which the older boy took, pulling himself off the bed. They walked side by side to the kitchen, settling on for some miso soup and a side of rice.

/

After dinner they each went to their respective rooms, Makoto rubbed at the sleep in his eyes, he walked to the dresser and began to put away the clothes he had left out. Simultaneously he thought back to the dream, no-a nightmare, Haru had gone and left with Rin, never returning and only leaving a small note saying "I love him."

Makoto felt a dull ache in his chest and he blinked away some tears. Finishing putting away his clothes he turned to his bed. The books could wait until tomorrow, he was too tired to sort through his books and coordinate them on his bookshelf. Putting the box on the floor he noticed that Haru had put away all the books he had been looking at back in the box but one. It was an old manga, a familiar one at that. It was Makoto's favorite, about a superhero.

Makoto yawned and bent over to pick up the manga, noticing a piece of paper sticking out from in between its pages. The paper was folded in half, the exterior featured a quick drawing of a train. Opening the paper he read, _I just want to stay by you and take care of you._ His shoulders shook and the piece of paper fell out of his hand and floated down to his bed. Sniffling he rubbed the tears in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**What have I done?! I'm so sorry...**

It had been a week since Haruka left that piece of paper inside that manga and he still wondered if Makoto had read it at all. He was positive he had, Haruka had gone in to Makoto's room while the brunette had been showering, the manga was sitting on the bookshelf but the paper was gone. No, he_ had_ read the note...but did he even understand what Hauka had tried to say?_ Had he been offended? Disgusted?!_ Haruka's mind hadn't stopped thinking about it and now his head was starting to hurt. Should he even say something or just leave it alone? He sighed.

"What's for dinner Haru?" Makoto suddenly said behind him. Haruka jumped and knocked over his cup of water, it shattered on impact and the water helped spread the glass around his feet. Haruka looked down from the fragments on the floor up to those beautiful green eyes, _oops._ Makoto moved first, retrieving the broom from the closet in the hallway. "Don't move Haru."

Once the glass was swept Makoto used a rag to dry off the floor. "All done," he said standing back up and disposing of the rag. Haruka averted his eyes, "Mackerel." Turning back around he continued to chop the vegetables he had been cutting. Makoto came to stand next to him, "Can I help?" The blue eyed teen nodded, "Set the table, the Mackerel is done I just have to simmer the vegetables for a few minutes."

They have been like that for the past week, talking a little less, spacing out, avoiding eye contact. It was beginning to feel awkward. When Makoto finished setting the table he asked Haruka what he would like to drink, not wanting to look at him Haruka just shrugged and answered with whatever Makoto was having. The vegetables finished cooking all to quickly and Haruka had to once again sit down for another quiet meal.

They ate in silence until Haruka's phone vibrated, he was surprised, who could be messaging him? "Gomen..." he apologized without looking up from his plate. He would see who it was once dinner was over.

"Is it _Rin_ again" Makoto asked with a slight hint of anger. Haruka looked up quickly, surprised at the tone of voice. Makoto was staring at him, waiting for some kind of response. Haruka's lips parted but no sound came out, he knew who it was, why was he hiding it? He felt guilty. Those green eyes seemed to pierce right through his heart.

"I'm sorry," Makoto spoke up, "I shouldn't even ask who it was, I _know_ it's Rin." Again, Haruka failed to form any words, he felt attacked and sad. "I mean, you two have been talking all week, going out all week," Makoto continued.

Haruka's lip trembled and he had enough, he stood up, "Excuse me," and walked out of the kitchen. Makoto stayed in his seat, much to Haruka's relief he thought the brunette would have tried to follow. Haruka closed the door to his room and laid down on his bed. Hot tears pricked at his eyes but he fought to hold back the tears from falling down his face. Taking out his phone he read the message.

Rin: Haru, I want to talk to you, can I see you tonight at 8?

Haruka wiped at his eyes and replied, _yes_.

/

What had gotten into him? Makoto groaned and held his head in his hands. After that night with the note he had wanted to hug Haru and tell him of his blossoming feelings because he had been sure that the blue eyed teen felt the same. But then Rin kept calling and calling and then the red head would show up at their apartment, sitting so close to Haru or taking him out, just the two of them. Makoto started doubting that Haruka liked him at all, that he preferred to be with Rin. The nightmare he had that week past seemed to be becoming true. In all honesty, Makoto was scared to lose Haruka.

Sighing he stood up and cleared the table, after his outburst he doubted Haruka wanted to come back and have dinner with him. He thought back to those blue eyes, how hurt they looked right before the dark haired teen had walked out, and it pained Makoto. Why did stuff like this had to be so complicated and hurtful, _he_ was sure of his feelings for Haruka but he couldn't say the same for the other. But he had to know, he just had to. Makoto was willing to risk his friendship, he was going to block Rin out of his mind and go back to that night he found the note.

Covering up both dishes he placed them inside the fridge, no sense in wasting food, and dumped both their cups in the sink. It was seven thirty, he would wash up the dishes and clean up the kitchen before talking to Haru. This would give him time to sort out his thoughts and give Haru some time to relax and clear out his mind too, hopefully he wasn't too mad at him.

After having washed the dishes, cleaned the stove and wiped down the table, Makoto stood back and admired his work. The kitchen looked good, now he was extra thankful for Haru, the blue eyed teen was always the one cleaning up the apartment.

Just then the doorbell rang, Makoto glanced at the clock, it was ten before eight, who would...suspicion. Walking to the entrance he unlocked the door and pulled it back, sure enough Rin stood before him.

"Yo," the red head said with a smirk. _Yo yourself, go away,_ Makoto thought. "Oh, Rin what a surprise, I wasn't expecting you this late."

Makoto watched as Rin cocked an eyebrow. "Haru didn't tell you I was coming over? I told him about half an hour ago." Makoto faked a smile, "No, he must have forgotten." They stared at each other, Makoto looked Rin up and down, the latter was dressed in a sleeveless shirt and jeans that hung right on his hips.

Having heard them talking Haruka emerged from inside the apartment. Nudging Makoto he stepped out and stood next to Rin. Makoto noticed Haruka's change of outfit, from a loose t-shirt and shorts to a casual button down and jeans. "I'm going out," Haruka said without looking up. A wave of jealousy washed over Makoto and he swallowed before speaking, "Fine, have fun." Turning around he closed the door on Rin and Haru.

/

Haruka definitely felt hurt, he looked up at the closed door and swallowed down the lump in his throat. "What's his problem?" Rin asked. Haruka shrugged and lied, "He's just stressed because of University, that's all." Rin grabbed on to his wrist and pulled him closer, "Come on then," he said.

They walked ten minutes to a small park, empty of anybody they sat on a bench overlooking a small flower garden. Every passing minute Haruka felt guiltier and guiltier, and his bad mood hadn't gone unnoticed. Rin scooted closer, "What's wrong Haru?"

The blue eyed teen shook his head, "I..I'm just a little worried about Makoto." The truth seemed to relieve him of the pressure inside his chest. Rin looked at him, "I know you want to help him out, it's always been you're nature to try and take care of him but sometimes you have to just stand back and let him take control, i'm sure he'll figure it out."

A minute of silence passed between them, Haruka looked up at the stars. Rin cleared his throat, "Haru...I brought you out here to talk...about something important." The dark haired teen turned his gaze over to the red head. Rin leaned forward, his face a few inches away from Haruka's. Taking hold of Haruka's hand he spoke, "We've known each other for many years, I admired you since the day I saw you at the swim club all those years ago."

Haruka watched Rin, the latter's cheeks were flushed and his eyes reflected how nervous he was, still he listened. "We both love to swim, it's something that's very important to us. Remember when you hurt me that time you beat me at swimming you cared so much you even quit. I like how caring you are. When I left for Australia I never stopped thinking about you and once I came back it was like a brand new beginning, I felt like since I had you back in my life I had a new drive to me, like a purpose."

"Rin..."

"I care about you Haru, a lot. I love swimming with you, watching you swim, being with you. I'm taking this chance to just tell you and i'm risking this for just some hope that you'll understand what i'm telling you...I have feelings for you and please just tell me, let me know if you somehow feel the same way I do."

Haruka was speechless for a moment. "Rin, listen. We're friends, I understand you have feelings for me...but I just can't return them. I'm sorry."

Seeing the look in his eyes Rin stood up, "Why...it's Makoto isn't it?"

Haruka stood up. His chest ached and the pressure inside him just kept growing, he felt like he was drowning, he had to do something. Clenching his fists he looked into those demanding red eyes that shone with hurt and passion.

When Haruka opened his mouth to speak it all came pouring out. "Makoto and I have been together for such a long time, when we're not together it doesn't feel right, I feel lost when he's not around. Makoto brings out the best in me, he knows how I feel even when I don't voice out my feelings, with just a look at each other we can read what we don't say...Yes Rin you and I both love to swim but you swim for a purpose, to move forward in your life goals, I swim to be free, I swim for myself because it's what I love to do. The pure enjoyment and peacefulness, he understands that. I did care about you when I hurt you all those years ago, but it was because I was afraid I had lost a very good friend. I quit so I wouldn't have to hurt anybody else, he helped me move on. Even now he still looks after me, takes care of me...and I do the same for him, it's all so natural. We moved in together...we can continue to be together. I can't imagine my life without Makoto! I...I..."

Haruka took in quick breaths, his hands shook and his eyes were burning with the threat of tears. Yet, he felt lighter like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Rin continued to look at him, those red eyes no longer showed any signs of anger or hurt. The red head took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them he hugged Haruka, "I'm glad."

The blue eyed teen was confused, he would have thought that his own confession would have made Rin grow even more angrier. Rin didn't let go, his chin rested on Haruka's shoulder as he spoke, "It hurts to be rejected, it really does but I can't help but still feel happy for you Haru. You were never good at expressing yourself and your confession...judging from how Makoto reacted earlier you haven't told him. It still must be hard for you, yet i'm glad you could still confess this to yourself, finally opening up and expressing how you really feel." Rin gave Haru a kiss on the cheek and let go, he ran a hand through his red locks and sighed.

"I'll be fine, this really sucks though. Haru...I hope we can still be friends, if it's too weird for you I'll understand. For now I think we should both go home."

Haruka nodded in agreement. Rin started walking away and stopped a few feet away, "I'll talk to you soon, and Haru." The blue eyed teen looked up from staring at his feet, a faint smile played on Rin's face, "You'll be okay."

/

After Rin spoke those words the red head walked away and didn't look back. It took Haruka a while before he could will his legs to move and then silently, feeling numb, he walked home.

Now he stood in front of the apartment door, though his confession had made him feel better a wave of fear and nervousness washed over him. Being fully aware of how he felt about Makoto he was afraid the other would read him like an open book and find out. He didn't think he could handle a rejection, not from someone he cared so deeply about. Haruka immediately felt bad, _he_ had just rejected Rin.

Taking a shaky breath he unlocked the door and stepped in. The hallway was the only source of light, the rest of the apartment was cast in darkness and Haruka wondered how late it was. He looked at his phone, it was a quarter past nine, did Makoto go to sleep already? The dark haired boy took off his shoes and moved further in to the apartment. Stopping by Makoto's room he found the brunette fast asleep on the bed, he walked up next to him and smiled, the green eyed boy looked so sweet and at peace. Pulling the blankets over the sleeping teen Haruka backed out of the room.

In the bathroom the dark haired teen removed his clothes as the bathtub filled, at this point he just needed to relax and what better way than to soak in his beloved water. Steam rose from the bathtub as his pants dropped to the floor and he was left in his swim trunks, he usually wore them in case he ever got a chance to swim anywhere but most of the time he wore them out of comfort. Turning off the water he stepped in and sighed. Leaning back he rested his head against the cool porcelain and just enjoyed the warm feel of the water, his muscles relaxed and his mind wandered off. There was no Haruka who's heart ached, there was no Haruka who had just rejected one of his friends and there was no Haruka who yearned to love but was afraid, instead there was Haruka, freely 'floating', wrapped in the warm embrace of his 'first' love.

So wrapped up was the dark haired teen that he didn't hear the soft creak of a bed inside a room a few feet down the hall, so relaxed was he that he didn't hear those footsteps approaching and so at bliss was he that he didn't notice the door crack just a little wider and a pair of eyes stare at him. Those wonderful green eyes softened as the brunette haired owner smiled, so glad to have his beloved home.


	5. Chapter 5

The night before Haruka had found it hard to fall asleep, his mind would not stop thinking and replaying the days events. He had stayed up, tossing and turning as images of Rin and Makoto flashed behind his closed eyes, until finally in the early hours of the morning he found sleep.

Now he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up, the apartment was quiet. A flash in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he looked at his phone sitting on his desk next to his bed. Reaching over he picked up the phone and flipped it open, there were a couple of messages from Nagisa.

Nagisa: Ohayo Haru-chan!

Nagisa: Rei and I were thinking it'd be great if you and Mako-chan can join us for an adventure today.

Nagisa: What do you say we meet up at your house around two?

Haruka blinked, two...he checked the time, eleven o'five. He slept in that late?! Climbing out of his bed he sent a reply.

To: Nagisa

Message: Okay

His phone vibrated.

Nagisa: Great! Pack up some clothes for a two night stay!

Setting his phone back down on his desk the blue eyed teen headed for the bathroom.

In the hallway he watched a shirtless Makoto walk out of the bathroom, a towel draped over his head. The sight made him halt for a split second, and he pushed himself to keep walking. Makoto stopped right outside his room, his usual half smile on his face, "Ohayo Haru."

Haruka stopped a foot shy away from Makoto, the tall brunette had obviously taken a shower. The dark haired teen watched as a few droplets of water fell from the still wet hair and on to the strong chest. That beautifully contoured chest that flared out to broad shoulders and well muscled arms...he blushed. "Ohayo."

Not wanting for this to turn in to yet another awkward moment of silence he spoke up, "Nagisa invited us to meet up at my parents house."

Those green eyes continued to watch him and he felt himself blush again, he averted his eyes. Makoto's warm voice spoke, "I know, he asked me early this morning but I told him it'd be best if he asked you, I didn't know if you were feeling up to it and I didn't want to answer for you."

Blue eyes met with green ones, _of course you would ask me first._ "I told him yes."

Makoto's face broke into a smile, "I'm glad. I'll make us something to eat, freshen up and pack your bag."

/

They stepped onto the train platform, a bag slung over their shoulders. Side by side they began the walk to Haruka's home. Makoto felt happy, Haruka was with him, they were back home and they were once again joining their friends. He sneaked a glance at the blue eyed beauty, Haruka was dressed in a simple white v-neck shirt and dark blue pants. The white really accentuated his creamy skin and the sun tinted his cheeks a pale pink making him look cute.

Continuing to walk his mind wandered back to last night, after he had closed the door on Rin and Haru he had immediately regretted it. They probably had thought him an angry jerk and he couldn't wait to apologize to both of them, especially to his Haru. He should have never questioned him, never should have over reacted the way he did at the dinner table, it was none of his business who Haruka talked to, but his jealousy took the better of him. Afterwards he had been glad that Haru had come back home, safe and at ease.

Now he cherished the alone time they had together, no one else could ever replace Haruka, no one else could ever make him feel as happy as he does when he's next to the blue eyed teen, and no one could ever understand him as deeply as how the dark haired teen does. Haruka meant everything to him and he was determined to let him know sooner than later. But the moment wasn't right yet, he was pretty sure a confession while walking half an hour under the baking sun wouldn't be too good.

They turned on to a familiar road and soon enough they stood before the long stone stairs that led to their homes. Makoto took a quick glance at his watch, they still had twenty minutes before two. Could this be the moment?

Haruka's soft voice broke through Makoto's, "We're early aren't we?" Makoto's ears reddened and he nodded. Haruka shrugged, "I'll make us some tea once we get there."

They ascended the stairs and every now and then Makoto's hand would brush against Haruka's and he smiled every time the blue eyed teen would blush. It was almost like yesterday never happened and he was glad for the positive change.

Once they reached the front door Haruka pulled out his key and unlocked the door. Makoto followed close behind, the house was the same, quiet, well kept and more traditional than other homes. They stepped into the living room.

"Make yourself at home, I'll prepare the tea," Haruka said and waited for Makoto to sit down by the low table. The dark haired teen placed his bag next to Makoto's and headed for the connected kitchen.

Makoto smiled to himself as he watched Haruka work the small kitchen. The blue eyed teen looked happy as he bent to grab the teapot, fetching the water and tea leaves, his beautiful figure twisting and turning with his every move. It was a sight Makoto could get used to seeing for years and years to come.

Just then there was a knock on the front door, it startled Makoto, he was checking Haruka out after all. "I-i'll get it Haru." He stood up before Haruka could see the faint blush on his cheeks. Opening the front door he saw Rei and Nagisa, each with big bulging camping bags.

"Mako-chan!," Nagisa cried out and literally jumped on the tall brunette, almost knocking him back with the extra force the heavy bag gave the small blonde. Makoto patted Nagisa on the back and the smaller boy climbed off. "Gomen Mako-chan," he laughed.

"It's good to see you again Makoto senpai," Rei said and gave the green eyed teen a small smile.

It felt good seeing both boys, giving them a big smile he waved them inside, "Come in, Haru is making tea." At the mention of the blue eyed teen Nagisa jumped up and down, calling out for Haruka.

They sat around the small rectangular table, watching Haruka pour the tea in their respective cups, Nagisa all the while complementing the raven haired boy.

Once Haruka was seated Rei spoke up, "You're both probably wondering what the big adventure is," he said looking pointedly at his and Nagisa's bags sitting in the corner. Sipping at his tea he continued, "Nagisa came up with the idea of going camping, just the four of us. It will be a mapped out area, we already packed up the two tents and spare sleeping bag."

Makoto glanced at Haruka, the blue eyed boy had his eyes fixed on the camping gear, the cup of tea rested against his lips. Those deep blue eyes turned to look in to his green ones and he watched those pale pink lips part to accept the hot tea. He read the silent message Haruka was giving him, _it's alright with me_.

Nagisa watched them, trying to decipher their looks. "What did he say Mako-chan? Does Haru-chan not want to come?" the blonde pouted and his chin quivered.

"No no, Haru and I are coming too, he's actually really excited about it right Haru?" Makoto glanced back at Haruka. Those blue eyes squinted slightly, _don't put words in my mouth_. Yet the dark haired teen gave a soft "n" in reply. Much to the delight of Nagisa.

Rei shook his head and smiled, "Don't worry about food and water, we actually have some packed up too but if both of you have some preferences and want to bring some extra on the side-" Nagisa cut him off, "I packed us some delicious snacks, small cakes and pocky and-"

"Obviously we can't just eat sweets for two days," Rei cut him off. "I packed up some bread, fruits, vegetables and I precooked some-"

"Mackerel?" Haruka asked. Makoto snorted out a laugh. Rei adjusted his glasses and sighed, "Yes Haruka senpai, I precooked some Mackerel too." A faint smile lifted the corner of Haruka's lips and Nagisa looked on in awe, "Haru-chan's rare smile! Do it again Haru-chan you looked so cute." The blonde was rewarded with a blank stare.

"Not fair! Mako-chan always gets to see you smile. You do all the cute stuff for him!"

Makoto almost spat out his tea, well Nagisa was kind of speaking the truth. The only times Haruka ever smiled was always when it was just the two of them. Or when Haruka actually suggested something fun it was to Makoto, and the only really rare time the blue eyed teen actually laughed it was in the presence of the tall brunette. He felt honored but very glad he was the only one.

Nagisa grabbed on to Makoto's arm. "Since you're the witness, tell us a story about Haruka's cute side." The blonde looked up at Makoto pleadingly, pouting slightly. How could he say no to that face, he sighed, "Well there was-"

"When will we be going?" Haruka asked quickly, preventing Makoto from continuing.

Rei sat his cup down, "Well if we can leave now we will arrive there at approximately four, and by the time we get camp set up we're looking at just before sundown."

Makoto stood up, "Let's get going."

/

Haruka was starting to feel rather irritated. He knew where they were going, it was the same place his parents and him had gone hiking when he was young. In fact he was really looking forward to this 'adventure' with his friends but Rei and Nagisa had insisted in walking. Now under the baking sun again with two bags on his back instead of one, Haruka was starting to rethink his decision of coming.

The blue eyed teen tried to think positively, at least he wasn't carrying the tents and sleeping bags, all he had was his own bag and their water supply. Also, knowing their destination he thought about that gorgeous waterfall he had fallen in love with all those years ago. He hummed to himself as he thought about the crystal clear water and gurggling of the water.

Rei looked back at him and Makoto, "We're close." Sure enough the wooded park was in full view, Haruka could actually see the familiar path leading up to the small mountain. _Waterfall_.

Nagisa jumped up and down and began talking excitedly to the blue haired, red spectacled teen. "I can't wait to set up our tent," Makoto said to him. For some reason the words Our and Tent sent a shiver down Haruka's back and his heart picked up speed. Our tent, he blushed.

/

Rei's calculations could be very impressive. They had made it to the campsite five minutes before four o'clock. Tired they laid their bags on the floor, Haruka reached down into the second bag and brought out a water bottle. Uncapping it he began to drink.

Rei took out the two bundles that were the tents, "To set up camp faster two of us could work on one tent and the other two on the second one."

Makoto walked over and picked up one of the bundles, "Haru and I will set this one up."

Nagisa began to protest, "But I want to set up a tent with Haru-chan." Rei re-adjusted his glasses. "Don't you want to set up the tent with me?" The blonde turned to look at Rei, "I do Rei-chan but-" The blue haired teen cut him off, "Then it's settled, you're helping ME set up OUR tent."

"Our tent?! I want to sleep with Haru-chan!"

"Nagisa," Makoto said gently, "You got to sleep with Haru last time, remember?"

Nagisa looked up at the brunette and a message seemed to pass between them. Walking over to stand beside Rei, Nagisa started to unpack. "I guess so, it'll be interesting to be paired with Rei-chan."

Haruka stood back and watched the three of them, he must be honest, although he's close to Nagisa he didn't want to share a tent with him again. Rei, although they've developed a good friendship, Haru didn't feel comfortable sharing a tent with. Makoto, well...

The green eyed brunette walked over, their bundled up tent in his strong arms. "Shall we start then Haru-chan?" He was teasing the blue eyed teen. Haruka sighed, "How bothering."

/

The tents were finally set up, they weren't huge tents but big enough that each could fit three people. They stood back and admired their work. "That went well don't you say?" Rei said crossing his arms. Haruka gave him a nonchalant look.

Nagisa rummaged through his and Rei's bags, "Mako-chan these are your's and Haru-chan's sleeping bag." The blonde handed over a navy blue sleeping bag. One sleeping bag.

"One sleeping bag?" Haruka asked. Rei unzipped his and Nagisa's shared tent, "Yes, these are my family's sleeping bags. That one you're holding unzips so it works as a cushioned blanket, I wouldn't have thought you would mind Haruka senpai."

Haruka looked back and forth between Makoto, Rei and Nagisa. All three pair of eyes stared back. "I...don't, I was just asking." Rei continued on, bringing in his and Nagisa's bags inside the tent, "Good."

"I was beginning to worry you didn't want to sleep with me," Makoto whispered in his ear, making Haruka jump. The blue eyed teen looked up at the brunette, he smiled down at him and moved towards the tent. Haruka blushed as he watched Makoto unzip their tent and begin moving their stuff inside.

Nagisa laughed heartily at something Rei told him. The two younger males seemed to be really enjoying the whole camping thing. Not wanting to be left out Haruka walked over to Makoto who was currently unzipping their sleeping bag. The zipper was caught in the fabric and Makoto sat inside the tent, pulling gently at the zipper. Haruka crouched and stepped inside the tent, sitting beside Makoto he leaned in and looked at the problem at hand.

Resting a hand over Makoto's the blue eyed teen spoke, "Pulling it forward will only make it worse, you have to pull it back and pull at the fabric too." Makoto pulled back at the zipper while Haruka gently oulled on the fabric, with a jerk the zipper became free and Makoto unzipped the rest of it. "Thanks Haru."

Haruka looked up at Makoto, they were sitting so close, their legs were pressed together as well as their shoulder, realizing how close they were he ducked his head. A warm hand cupped his cheek and gently turned his head. Deep blue eyes looked into dark green ones. Makoto leaned in, "Haru."

Just then Nagisa appeared at the tent's entrance, "Haru-chan! Mako-cha! I-" the blonde looked at them, eyeing their proximity, Makoto's hand still rested against Haruka's cheek. "What are you...Rei-chan told me to ask if you both would like to gather some dry wood for our fire."

Haruka thought he would die of embarrassment right then, Nagisa clearly saw what was going on but what would have happened if the cheerful blonde hadn't walked over? Haruka leaned away from Makoto, the warm hand fell back to it's owners side. Makoto looked disappointed but answered Nagisa, "Sure, Haru and I can go pick up some wood."

/

Makoto walked besides Haruka, they walked along a leaf strewn pathway. The brunette felt just the slightest bit annoyed, back in the tent he had Haruka so close and it had felt like a good moment to finally let the dark haired teen know how he felt, but then Nagisa ruined the moment.

Still he felt thankful because now for sure he had Haru all alone, this could be his big chance, the moment he would tell his dear friend how much he cared about him...loved him. The scenery was perfect as well, the flowers scattered around were in full bloom and the trees were full of life, the sun was slowly setting but not yet approaching sundown.

"Makoto." Haruka moved over closer to him. The smaller teen looked up, a look of excitement in his eyes. "I want to show you something, it's just a little further ahead, but I want this to be a sight only for the two of us." Makoto gave Haruka a questioning look but nodded in assurance. The dark haired teen gave him a small smile and shyly took a hold of Makoto's hand.

Guiding him along the path Haruka looked back at him, "Close your eyes, we're close." Makoto complied and closed his eyes. He could tell by the change of a pebbled path to tall grass that whatever Haruka was about to show him laid beyond the safety of the marked path. Still he trusted Haruka, the blue eyed teen would never lead them in to trouble.

Soon after their veer off the path Makoto could hear the gurgling of water and Haruka's hand gripped his tighter. "We're here," Haruka said and let go of Makoto's hand. The brunette slowly opened his eyes and the sight before him was absolutely beautiful. Haruka stood before a gorgeous waterfall, the crystal clear water ran down a cluster of rocks and cascaded freely to flow smoothly. The low sun hit the water, making is shimmer and glow brilliantly. The look on Haruka's face was priceless, his eyes shone with love and awe, his face glowed with happiness, his lips pulled in to a smile.

"This is the waterfall, the one I saw when I went hikig with my parents. This is where I fell in love with water, it's amazing isn't it?" Haruka spoke warmly and turned to face the waterfall. Makoto walked forward and came to stand behind Haruka. "It is beautiful Haru, breathtaking, thank you for showing me."

Makoto's heart was beating so fast he thought for sure Haru would hear, he was also feeling nervous, still he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Haruka. To his surprise the dark haired teen leaned back against him and placed a hand over his arms. "Makoto..."

This was the moment, it was now or never. "Haru I have something to tell you." He unwrapped his arms and turned the blue eyed teen over so they were facing each other. Makoto swallowed and took in a deep breath. "Haru i'm so glad I met you back when we were kids, and i'm so grateful that we became friends and remained friends throughout all these years." He paused to regain some courage, Haruka remained silent but his eyes spoke volumes to him. Makoto had to concentrate on what he was about to say.

"Since young we were inseparable, I took care of you and you did the same for me, even protecting me from others at times when I was vulnerable. You stood by my side in the good times and in the bad times, you gave me strength at times when I felt weak and thought there was no way I could make it through." Makoto's voice was beginning to falter, he was so nervous his mouth was going dry.

Haruka continued to look in to his eyes, taking a hold of Makoto's hands. Haruka's encouragement, the warmth of their hands soothed him and he continued.

"You bring out the best in me Haru, I feel lost when you're not by my side. The absolute feeling of loneliness when you're not there, when we're apart for even a minute, I can't bear it. You push me to work harder, you encourage me to be a better person, you always cheer me up when i'm down. I can't imagine my life without you Haru."

Makoto tightened his hold on Haruka's hands and pulled the smaller teen closer. "I love you Haru. You bringing me here, it opened up my eyes, my heart. I see this water fall and I can one hundred percent understand your love for water, it's deep, just like mine. I love you Haru, I will always love you. Everyday I fall in love with you again and there's nothing that could ever make my love cease for you, I won't ever stop loving you."

He pulled Haruka in to a hug, the smaller teens cheek rested against his beating heart. This was it, a rejection or...

"I'm happy." Haruka said, his voice barely audible. "I thought my feelings for you were one sided but i'm so glad now." Haruka brought his arms up to wrap around Makoto's back. "You understand me so well Makoto, you make me happy. You were always there, when my parents were away, when the other boys picked on me."

Makoto was yet again surprised at the show of emotion coming from the usual nonverbal teen and he could feel his cheeks heating up in to a full blush, he smiled.

Haruka continued to speak, his arms still tightly wound around Makoto. "I can't imagine anyone else besides me, no one could ever replace you Makoto, you're special to me. You're my strength, my happiness, my best friend, my love. I love you."

At those final words Makoto began to cry, silent tears of happiness. His heart felt like it would burst from all the emotion. They remained in silence afterwards, hugging each other and basking in each others presence. Makoto's tears and fast beating heart backed up his confession, proving his love. Haruka's own break of silence, hugging back and his own confession proved his love to the tall brunette. Finally they pulled apart and Haruka wiped away the last remainder of tears from Makoto's cheeks, "Let's head back before they start to worry." Makoto nodded and smiled down at Haruka, holding hands they headed back to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

If anyone were to ask Haruka which trip to the park was the best one he would have to pick this trip over the one with his parents. Sure the first time was fun, he got to spend some quality time with his parents, an actual family outing, and it was where he first fell in love with water. But definitely the second trip trumped the first, he had come to have some fun time with his friends, he got to see his love (the waterfall) again, and most importantly his best friend confessed his love to him and became his. Real love.

Now he laid next to the brunette, his head resting over the others chest, listening to the steady breathing and beautiful flutter of his beloved heart. He had been awake for some time now but seeing as Makoto was still fast asleep and the other two weren't making any noise either, Haruka had just decided to wait. Looking up to the softened features of the green eyed teen Haruka smiled. Funny how once you're in love even the simplest thing makes you smile, a sleeping Makoto was one of them.

Slowly the taller of the two began to stir. A strong arm wrapped itself over Haruka and bound him to Makoto as the latter opened his eyes. It took a few blinks and a small yawn for the brunette to focus and finally notice Haruka.

"H-haru, Ohayo."

The blue eyed teen took in a small breath, "Ohayo." Makoto's arm was feeling heavier by the passing second. He wiggled against the brunette, who in turn rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes.

"Makoto."

"Hm?"

"You're...crushing...me."

Makoto immediately sat up, causing Haruka to fall back against the sleeping bag with a **thud**. "Ah! Haru, sorry!" Makoto reached over and pulled the blue eyed teen to a sitting position. Haruka rubbed at his ribs, _I should have worded that differently, well at least I can breathe._ "It's fine," he responded and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Makoto gently draped an arm around Haruka and the blue eyed teen leaned his head against Makoto's shoulder. "This still feels like a dream to me," Makoto murmured, his breath tickling at Haruka's neck. "A very happy dream, one I wouldn't ever want to wake up from." The brunette reached down and took hold of the smaller teens hand.

Heat rose to Haruka's cheeks as he smiled. Intertwining his fingers with Makoto's he looked up into those green eyes. "I-"

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa's excited voice called out from right outside their tent. The zipper was roughly pulled down to reveal the disheveled blonde. Nagisa opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the sight in front of him. Haruka tucked in to Makoto's side, Makoto's arm around Haruka, both teens holding hands.

Nagisa blinked rapidly, unsure if the sight in front on him was real or if he was still sleeping, was he capable of even coming up with this type of dream? Rei's voice called out to Nagisa, "Are they awake?" That brought the blonde out of his confused state of mind. Nagisa whirled his head around to look at an approaching Rei and then turned to look back at the two older males. A look of acknowledgment and understanding crossed his features and he quickly re-zipped the tent shut.

Haruka watched as Nagisa's shadow stood up. "Are they still asleep?" Rei asked again, coming to a stop next to the small blonde. The smaller teen nodded his head, and his voice dropped to a whisper, "Mako-chan had a nightmare and he's um...crying so Haru-chan is trying to...c-cheer him up." Rei's shadow readjusted his glasses, "A nightmare?" he echoed. Nagisa's shadow nodded vigorously, "Yeah, let's go start cooking breakfast." Nagisa bounded off and Rei glanced once at the tent before following.

"He knows," Makoto said and placed a kiss to Haruka's temple, "You think he'll tell Rei?" Haruka took in a deep breath, "No."

/

Day two went by too fast for the boys, after having a light breakfast of fruits and bread they had gone hiking along the various paths, they took pictures of the small animals they had encountered and took a couple of photos of each other posing in front of plants and trees. Nagisa had even convinced them to play a quick game of hide and seek, Rei being the unfortunate seeker had grown nervous when he couldn't find anyone and panicked at the thought of being left behind. All too soon night slowly approached as they walked back to their camp site.

"I can't wait to eat dinner, i'm so hungry," Nagisa whined. "Oh but I should I eat less so I can make room for dessert?" he pondered.

"You eat way too many sweets," Rei said.

"There's no such thing as too many sweets, it's normal to have dessert after dinner," Nagisa responded.

Rei rolled his eyes, "True it IS normal to have dessert after dinner but your portioning is NOT normal at all, it's an exaggeration."

Nagisa stuck his tongue out at the blue haired male, "I don't have sweets at home Rei-chan, can't I just indulge every now and then?"

"I highly doubt you don't have any sweets at home," Rei muttered.

Suddenly the small blonde jumped up excitedly, "Oh! I know what else we can do, I've read it's a must do while camping. Let's tell some ghost stories!"

Makoto edged closer to Haruka, "Um, Nagisa I don't think-"

"I'll go first," the blonde volunteered.

His usual cheerful voice was quickly replaced with a lower more serious tone, a shadow passing over his ever smiling eyes, "I didn't want to tell you all before but...the real reason why I wanted to come camping here is because I heard the story of the Elegant Lady from the locals down by the docks."

"The Elegant Lady?" Makoto repeated.

Nagisa gave the brunette a short nod, "Yes, they say a young woman was lured here by her husband, supposedly he had a big surprise planned for her deep in the park. See she came from a rich family and he wanted in on the fortune she had inherited, so she came to the park dressed in her finest clothes and followed her husband deep into the park. Later that day the husband went and reported that his wife had fallen and drowned, nobody questioned him and he inherited all her wealth. To this day she roams these paths at night, her clothes still soaked as she calls out in anger and if you happen to see her she wails out loudly thinking you're her husband and gives chase."

At this point Makoto had goosebumps up along both his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, he felt as they were being watched. He grabbed on to Haruka's arm and stepped in even closer, their shoulders rubbing. The blue eyed teen gave the brunette a side glance, "Makoto, it's just a story."

The green eyed male looked down at Haruka nervously, "I can't help it I-"

"ACHOO!"

Makoto screamed and grabbing Haruka he whirled the smaller teen around and hid behind him. Nagisa burst in to a fit of laughter, tears clouding his eyes as he doubled over trying to catch his breath.

Makoto looked at the source of the loud noise. Rei stood a few feet away, taking out a tissue he rubbed at his nose, "My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you." Nagisa started in another round of laughter. Makoto pouted, "You guys know I hate anything remotely scary!"

Haruka sighed, "I told you it was just a story." Makoto blushed and let go of Haruka, "I can't help it, I have a wild imagination." At that comment Nagisa wiggled his eyebrows at the both of them and then laughed again before walking away. Makoto's face flushed a bright red.

Rei stood back and watched the whole display, the gears in his head turning as he watched Makoto's hand reach down to grasp Haruka's. The taller male whispered something close to Haruka's ear and the blue eyed teen turned his head away, a blush forming on his cheeks. Walking a small distance away Rei smiled, _so they finally admitted their feelings, it's about time_.

They roasted marshmallows after dinner as Rei and Nagisa talked about the training they had planned out for the swim club. "Rei and I are taking the guys swimming to the abandoned islands of Sukishima, Oshima and Mizushima just like we did, we think it'll be good training for all of us," Nagisa said cheerfully as he placed a gooey marshmallow in his mouth.

"Plus it's now an Iwatobi swim club tradition," Rei added as he pulled out a perfectly roasted marshmallow. Makoto smiled, "Tradition hm?, I think that's a good idea, it's not just a good physical workout but a mental one too."

Rei placed another marshmallow at the end of his stick and placed it over the fire, "If you don't mind me asking, Haruka senpai and Makoto senpai, what are you're plans?"

Makoto almost choked on his marshmallow. He quickly looked at Haruka who was quietly nibbling at a marshmallow. "We, um..."

"Free," Haruka said.

Rei nodded, "I thought so, you did say you wanted to go on and swim competitively, and you Makoto senpai?"

The brunette took in a deep breath to calm down his beating heart, _he wasn't asking about you and Haru._ "I'm going to attend the university and study, I haven't quite decided what exactly but I have a few ideas in mind."

Nagisa swallowed another mouthful of marshmallow, "I'm sure whatever you decide on Mako-chan you'll be great at." The brunette smiled thankfully. The blonde then began chatting excitedly with Rei about the new training plan Gou had written for them. Makoto popped a marshmallow in to his mouth and looked up at the starry sky.

That night Makoto couldn't stop thinking about Rei's question as he laid next to Haruka. _ What are your plans? Plans. Future. Haru. We. Us. _He stifled a yawn and Haruka stirred, the dark haired teen had curled up to his side and had fallen asleep tucked under his arm. Makoto brought up his hands to press against his eyes, although he had confessed to Haru and Haru had confessed his own feelings, Makoto couldn't help but feel anxious. What if someone better took his Haru away? he groaned.

"What's wrong?" A sleepy voice asked. The warmth of Haruka's body left his side. Makoto shook his head, "It's nothing."

Soft hands took hold of his, peeling them away from his eyes, concerned blue ones looked down at him. "That's not true."

Makoto looked away, "I'm just having trouble sleeping, maybe it's all that sugar from the marshmallows."

Haruka's eyes narrowed, "Liar, you're mind is over thinking again isn't it? Tell me."

_Boy he's really good at reading me_, Makoto thought and sighed, "It's just a concern I have. Um, I just think that you could...the thing is I fear that you might...find someone better than me. Someone who could possibly make you happier and-"

"No," Haruka said firmly. "No. Never." His blue eyes softened as he lovingly gazed down at Makoto. "That could never happen Makoto, you mean the world to me, I love you so much there will never be someone better than you."

The brunette blushed at Haruka's words but also mentally kicked himself for even voicing and thinking about any doubts. He could be so foolish sometimes, even so he was so lucky to have Haruka by his side, to have the dark haired boy love him so.

"I'm sorry Haru, I shouldn't have-"

Haruka placed his hand over Makoto's mouth. "It's a normal thought, to have doubts. But i'm here, i'm telling you so, you and me forever..." he blushed and he looked down shyly at the green eyed teen. Removing his hand he leaned down to press a sweet kiss on the parted lips of the now red faced brunette.

They parted and Makoto cupped Haruka's face, "I love you Haru." Another gentle kiss.

Afterwards they laid back down on the cushioned sleeping bags, Haruka curled at Makoto's side once again, his head resting on the strong chest, listening to the beat of the taller males heart. Muscled arms circled around the dark haired teen, holding him close. With reassurance and the feel of one another they drifted off to sleep.

/

The next morning they took down the tents after a small breakfast and packed up their stuff. Nagisa chatted excitedly, "I think this was a fun trip, what do you say?" Makoto, Haruka and Rei nodded in agreement. The blonde smiled, "We should do this again, plan another trip together and make good memories."

Rei shouldered his bag, "Yes, but it would have to be when we all have a few days to spare, you and I have the swim club to look after, Makoto senpai has University and Haruka senpai has his swimming training to do as well."

"I'm sure we'll find time soon," Makoto said. Nagisa grabbed on to Rei's arm, "See Rei-chan, Mako-chan promised."

Makoto rubbed the back of his head, "I..sure."

Haruka gave the brunette a small smile and grabbed on to his hand, _memories._ They walked steadily behind Rei and Nagisa, watching the two younger teens argue back and forth about what kind of trip they should take next time. In the end Nagisa triumphed over Rei much to the annoyance of the blue haired boy, and then Nagisa would whine for Rei to cheer up.

They parted ways once they reached the bottom of the stone stairs leading up to Makoto's and Haruka's homes. Nagisa gave Makoto and Haruka a hug, "I'm going to miss you Haru-chan, Makoto-chan school is starting soon come and visit ok?"

Makoto ruffled the blondes hair, "Don't worry, i'll make sure we visit often. Haru and I will even come and cheer at your tournaments." Nagisa beamed.

Rei wiped at his glasses and placed them back over his eyes, he gave Makoto and Haruka a hand shake, "I wish you guys success in both of your respective careers." He leaned in and lowered his voice, "And I congratulate you two on your new found happiness with one another."

Makoto looked at the blue haired teen in surprise. "Thank you," Haruka said and gave Rei a smile. Rei walked off with Nagisa and disappeared down the road. Makoto rubbed at his jaw, "You think Nagisa told him?"

Haruka shook his head, "No, I think he just added up all the facts and came up with a conclusion, he was right though."

Makoto nodded and then looked up the stairs, "Should we tell my parents? Or is it too soon?"

Haruka linked his arm around Makoto's, "We'll tell them soon, just not now. Let's have some us time first before we tell both our parents."

Makoto smiled down at Haruka, "Sure, let's go home."

They walked off, heading towards the train station they enjoyed the walk through their home town. The sun was high, shinning brightly and warm. The trees swayed slightly with the breeze, children laughed and played as the adults looked on and chatted with one another. A couple of neighbors waved at them, and even stopped them to ask them how they were doing. Iwatobi was such a friendly town with a close community.

Taking the afternoon train they arrived home shortly after three. Makoto shouldered both their bags as they made the fifteen minute walk back to their apartment. They held hands as they ascended the stairs to the second floor units, Haruka placed the key in the lock and opened the door.

Walking in Haruka headed in to the kitchen and opened the window to let some air in. Makoto locked the door behind him and stopped by the kitchen, "What's for dinner later, mackerel?" he teased. Haruka crossed his arms over his chest, "You don't have to eat it."

Makoto laughed, "I'll have some, your cooking is always good, i'm sure your mackerel will be mouth watering," he winked. Haruka blushed, "Go take a shower, you smell like the outdoors."

"Fine fine, let me just put our dirty clothes aside."

/

Like always Haruka cooked their meal, but this time around he allowed Makoto to lend a hand. While he grilled their mackerel Makoto watched over their rice and lightly cooked their vegetables.

"Wow, it all looks so delicious," the brunette beamed. Honestly he looked like a proud father showing off his new born child. "We made it together," Haruka said as he sat down. Taking hold of his chop sticks he took in a scoop of rice and placed it in his mouth.

"Do you want to watch a movie after this?" Makoto asked after swallowing a piece of mackerel. Haruka nodded, "That sounds nice." The brunette smiled. They continued eating, talking about Makoto's plans for University and the type of job he would like to have afterwards.

"I want to be passionate about my job, you know what I mean?" Makoto asked. Haruka sipped at his tea, "Water."

The green eyed teen rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Anything with water would be fine with you Haru."

The dark haired teen gave him a pointed look, "How about a coach?" At that Makoto set down his own tea cup, "That's not a bad idea."

"Water is life," Haruka said and took another bite of his mackerel. Makoto laughed.

After dinner they changed in to their pajamas and brushed their teeth, settling down on the couch Makoto turned on the tv. "Any suggestions?" he asked as he sat down. Haruka turned off the lights and sat down next to him, "No, anything is fine."

Flipping through the channels Makoto settled on a movie called December, a woman battles with waves of depression after her husband dies in a car accident, she finds love again a year after his death.

Halfway through the movie Makoto had laid down on the couch with Haruka on top of him. He looked on as the man confessed his love, "Anne I love you..." Haruka snuggled in closer to him and Makoto looked down lovingly at the dark haired teen.

The movie ended with the man proposing marriage on Christmas day, the credits rolled after the woman said a tearful yes. Haruka closed his eyes. Makoto turned off the tv and yawned, "Well that was something, let's get some sleep." The blue eyed teen didn't move. "Haru?" Nothing.

Makoto started to sit up and Haruka linked his arms behind the brunettes neck. "Carry me," he said and looked up into the green eyes. "O-ok..." Makoto said and pushed himself up off the couch. Haruka then wrapped his legs around Makoto. The brunette blushed as he blindly walked out of the tiny living room and in to the hallway. He walked cautiously, he didn't want to trip or bump into the wall by accident.

Stopping outside his room and cleared his throat. "Um...are you going to...?"

Haruka's voice murmured into his ear, "Your room." Makoto shivered and swallowed hard. Tightening his hold on Haruka he led them in to his room and stopped when his knees bumped the edge of his bed.

"Haru," he said. The blue eyed teen gingerly unhooked his legs from around Makoto and lowered himself on to the bed. The brunette stooped down to help him, grabbing on to his waist to ease him down. Once on the bed Haruka took hold of Makoto's hand and guided him to lay down next to him.

Makoto's face was on fire, he was melting, he was so sure of it. _Calm down or you'll start to sweat_, he told himself. Though he was more aware of his fast beating heart, could Haruka hear it's rapid thumps?

As if on cue Haruka placed a hand right on center, "Makoto relax."

Yeah right. If possible Makoto's heart quickened even more, was that sweat on his forehead? Yup.

Haruka leaned over and placed a kiss on Makoto's lips, "I just want to cuddle."

_C-cuddle?_ Makoto thought. _Of course!_

Haruka half draped himself on top of Makoto, one leg across the latter, his hand still rested on top of the strong chest. Makoto wound his arms around the dark haired teen and soon enough he began to relax.

"I love listening to your heart beat," Haruka said in a barely audible whisper. The blue eyed teen shifted up a little and heat rose to Makoto's cheeks as Haruka whispered in to his ear, "I love it even more when it's beating fast and hard." Soft lips captured Makoto's.

The green eyed teen caressed the latter's cheek. In a bold move he rolled them over so he hovered above the dark haired teen. In the darkness he could faintly see Haruka beneath him, his blue eyes were looking up at him, his soft lips were sightly parted as his chest rose up and down.

_So beautiful_, Makoto thought as he leaned down and captured those lips in a passionate kiss.

**Soooo...I have to be honest, this chapter was a struggle for me to write. Originally it was much shorter but I ended up adding that last bit from their homecoming ****on-wards. In all i'm not entirely happy with what I wrote but I must move on. Next chapter will be something alright. **

**Like always i'm grateful for your time and even more with reviews.**

**~Vi~**

**P.S Just in case anyone asks, no they did not do the deed. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I'm so so sorry. I couldn't access my internet for a week and then I was busy working. ;u; I know, lame excuses. I had a hard time writing this chapter too. I hope you enjoy it, I guess. **

Haruka woke first the next morning all traces of sleep gone, of course he was used to it from all the times he woke early in the mornings just to soak in the bathtub. Gently he rose from the bed, careful not to make too much movement or noise since Makoto was still fast asleep. Standing next to the bed he looked down at the brunette, the latter laid on his side with an arm clutching at a pillow, a substitution now that Haruka was awake. Stooping over the dark haired teen pulled the covers over Makoto.

Walking out of the room he closed the door. Haruka continued down the short hallway and past the bathroom, he entered the small living room and paused. The decorative pillows on the couch laid crumpled and strewn across its surface, the memory of last nights movie session flooded his mind. To be honest he hadn't really paid much attention to the film itself, and in the later half he had struggled with keeping himself awake since Makoto's warm body was lulling him to sleep.

Stepping in to the kitchen Haruka made himself a cup of tea, leaning against the kitchen counter he blew at the steam rising from his cup. Setting his cup down, Haruka reached to open the small kitchen window. A gentle breeze rustled the curtain and blew his hair out of his eyes. The moment was so relaxing yet last night's actions came to play in his mind. Haruka touched his lips as the memory of Makoto kissing him got him to smile. He surveyed the tiny kitchen, the two chairs facing each other across the table, the color of the wall, blue and green because they had both wanted to incorporate their own taste.

Picking up his cup again he hummed at the warmth it brought to his fingers. Haruka felt so relaxed, so at ease. Everything felt so right, taking a sip he smiled into his , definitely he could spend the rest of his life just like this.

5 years later

Makoto was feeling especially nervous, today was Haruka's birthday and the brunette had something special planned. It was just a matter of not messing anything up that had him a little stressed out.

It was early in the morning, Makoto decided to make Haruka breakfast while the blue eyed man soaked in the bathtub. It would be a small surprise and a change since Haruka was always the one to cook for the both of them.

"Ok, don't mess this up," Makoto said to himself as he looked over the small recipe book. Just a week ago he had gone down into the city to purchase his top secret gift for Haru when he happened to walk past a book store, the book being displayed in the front window had caught his attention. Now here he was, looking down at the western filled recipe book, trying to make strawberry crepes.

Squinting down through his glasses he began reading the small printed directions. "Here I go," he muttered as he readied a bowl and spoon.

Makoto had just finished setting the table when Haruka walked in to the kitchen. The dark haired male stopped dead in his tracks and surveyed the table, he then looked up at Makoto with surprise.

"Happy Birthday," the brunette said and walked over to kiss Haruka. Recovering from his loss of words Haruka sat down at the table, "Since when do you know how to make this?"

Makoto sat across from him, "You know, I secretly am really talented with cooking food, I just haven't had the chance to show you."

"Or you bought a recipe book and got really lucky on your first try," Haruka said taking a bite and signaling with his head to the open book on the counter. Makoto wanted to face palm himself, he left the book out!

Swallowing down his bite of crepes he raised his hands in surrender, "Ok ok you got me."

Haruka snorted out a laugh, "I hope you'll be cleaning up the kitchen too."

Makoto paused mid bite and looked towards the kitchen counter, sugar covered the floor, crepe batter laid splattered across the counter and the frying pan had bits of burned crepes still stuck to it from his first attempt. "Uh..yeah, i'll get the kitchen sparkling."

Haruka looked up from his plate, "By the way, this is really good."

Makoto smiled up at the blue eyed male, "I'm glad you like it."

/

Haruka ended up helping Makoto clean the kitchen, sure the green eyed male had protested with a 'haru it's your birthday' but Haruka was having none of it, he wanted his kitchen really clean and the only way to get it so was for him to help out.

Since they moved in to the house two years ago the kitchen had become one of Haruka's favorite rooms. It was a spacious kitchen, light wooden cabinets lined one wall and the kitchen table rested against the opposite wall, the stove was a glossy white and so was their refrigerator. The view from the the medium sized window was amazing, you could see the ocean far away and the sunset was a site you had to see every day.

"Haru why don't you go ahead and get dressed while I put away the dishes?" Makoto said. After sweeping up the sugar and scrubbing the counter, the kitchen was back to its original state. Haruka gave the brunette a look, _you sure_?

"Go," Makoto shooed him away. Haruka complied and exited the kitchen, he walked towards the stairs and began ascending. As he walked up the stairs he glanced at the photos hanging on the wall, Nagisa and Rei with the swim team at nationals, Ren and Ran's first day of high school, Makoto graduating from university and a picture of the both of them side by side. The memories just kept building and he felt so blessed.

Walking in to their bedroom Haruka sat down on the king sized bed, he knew something was up, they were meeting up with Rei and Nagisa and tonight they would go out for dinner with their families. _I hope he didn't buy me anything expensive_, Haruka thought. Just when he was about to lay down and ponder some more his phone vibrated and began to flash.

Standing up he walked over to their dresser, picking up his phone he noticed it was a message from Rin.

Rin: Happy Birthday Haru! Sorry again that I can't make it over for the outing. I hope you have a good time today, tell the guys I said hi.

Putting the phone back down Haruka sighed, Rin was so busy nowadays it was ridiculous. _Vrrrrr._ Makoto's phone vibrated with the arrival of a new message. Looking around Haruka glanced over to see who it was. Rin.

Feeling curious Haruka read the message.

Rin: Just told Haru I wouldn't be able to make it. I'm picking up the package in a few, I'll drop it off at your parents house before practice.

_Vrrr._ Another message.

Rin: Don't feel too nervous, it's going to be ok.

"Haru what are you doing?" Makoto's voice made Haruka jump. _Caught. Oh no._

Seeing his phone in Haruka's hands Makoto lurched forward and snatched it out of his hands. Reading the messages from Rin Makoto started stuttering. "I-I bought a, no I ordered...you see it's nothing. Um..."

Haruka crossed his arms over his chest, "Makoto, I hope you didn't buy me anything expensive. You know I hate it when you spend a lot on me."

Makoto stopped stammering. His gaze softened and he gave Haruka a half smile, "You're worth it. I'd give you the moon if you asked for it." Closing the space between them he planted a sweet kiss on the shorter male.

A slight blush illuminated Haruka's cheeks and he looked away. "I'll get dressed now."

/

The weather was perfect. _Thank you so much_, Makoto thought.

After getting dressed Makoto and Haruka had taken the afternoon train. Upon arriving Rei and Nagisa stood on the platform waiting to greet them. Although being an adult Nagisa couldn't help but jump on the both of them, excitedly calling out a Mako-chan and Haru-chan.

Now the four of them walked down the semi busy sidewalk, stores and small cafe's lined each side of the street. Nagisa chatted with them, "Hey hey! Remember the time we went over to Rei-chan's house and the power went out? A tree branch feel outside and it scared Mako-chan so bad he started to cry?"

Makoto gaped at Nagisa, "I thought the house was going to fall on us! My fear was reasonable!"

Haruka and Rei gave each other a look. _These two._

Nagisa laughed, "We were totally safe, you get scared easily. Remember when we went back to retrieve the trophy we won back wen we were kids and my foot hit a can, you jumped so high Mako-chan!"

Makoto grabbed on to Haruka's arm, "Haru make him stop!" he whined. The blue eyed male rolled his eyes.

Rei jabbed his finger into Nagisa's arm, "Stop it, you'll make Makoto senpai cry again."

Nagisa burst out laughing as Makoto protested with Rei.

All the while a familiar shop caught the eye of Haruka. "Hey," he called out and they halted. He pointed up to the sign.

They all looked up and then at Haruka. Rei tapped at his chin, "Isn't this the same shop where we came to buy my swimsuit back when I first joined the swim team."

Makoto nodded, "Yes, the same one." Looking over at Haruka he wasn't surprised when he saw those blue eyes shinning with want.

"Want to take a look inside?" he asked. Haruka shrugged. _Yes_, his eyes said.

Strolling in to the shop they immediately awed at all the different styles of swimsuits. "Wow, look at that one!" Nagisa said and pointed to a short legged swimsuit with zigzagged neon pink stripes.

"I'm not a fan of the pink," Rei said. The blue haired male walked forward and and began looking through the various swim tights. Makoto and Nagisa followed suit and began pulling out the ones with crazy designs.

"Look at this one!" Nagisa cried out, pulling out a flower printed one. Makoto ad Rei exchanged looks. "Flowers?" Makoto said.

Nagisa hugged the swim wear to himself, "It reminds me of springtime, when flowers are blooming beautifully."

"Say," Rei started, "Where is Haruka senpai?"

"Eh?" Makoto said and whirled around. Now that Rei mentioned it Makoto hadn't seen Haruka since they entered the store. The brunette started to panic, _where is Haru?!_

"Haru?" he called out. No, the blue eyed male was not in sight.

"I'm sure he's here somewhere," Nagisa said as he put the leggings back with the others.

Rei adjusted his glasses, "I agree, he's probably looking at more swim trunks in the back, let's just look for him."

Makoto tried to calm down. _Yeah, he's somewhere looking at swim trunks_, he reassured himself.

Together the three of them began walking down the aisles. He wasn't in the ladies swimwear, though why he would be there looking at swimsuits was beyond Makoto. They then checked by the goggle section, no sight of the dark haired male.

"Ah!" Rei cried out.

Haru?! Makoto thought and turned to look at what had made the red spectacled male cry out. Rei stood back, a pair of goggles in hand. "Look, these change color under water!" he waved the goggles at Makoto and Nagisa.

Makoto gave Rei a dull look. Nagisa pulled at Rei's arm, "Let's move on Rei-chan, we have to find Haru-chan remember?"

Makoto was already walking away before Rei had a chance to put the goggles away. After searching through the aisle with the sale of caps Makoto began to worry. Just when he was beginning to think that Haruka was not in the store he walked past a changing booth. _Cling_. The curtain was pulled back and Haruka stepped out wearing a pair of short leggings.

The blue eyed male blinked up at Makoto, "Oh hey," he said casually. Rei and Nagisa walked over as Haruka examined himself in front of a mirror.

Nagisa threw an arm around Haruka's shoulder. "Haru-chan we found you! We looked all over the store for you."

Haruka looked over at Makoto, "Knowing me you should have looked here first, you know I can't resist trying out a few swim trunks."

Makoto sighed. Yeah Haruka was right but still..."Haru you shouldn't wander off, it worries me."

"I'm a grown man," Haruka replied and looked down at the swim suit he was wearing. "I like these by the way."

Makoto rubbed at his eyes and then looked down at Haruka. Black short leggings with a purple trim at the waist and bottom of both legs. "Haru...it looks similar to the ones you have at home."

Haruka glared at Makoto, "No." He turned and looked at himself at a different angle, "This one has a different fit."

Just then Nagisa emerged from a second changing booth, "I think these look good on me." He walked out in a mid thigh legging with pink stripes.

Rei was caught by surprised and he erupted in a coughing fit.

Nagisa hugged Haruka, "We look good Haru-chan! Let's buy them!"

They did in fact buy the swim suits. Nagisa walked next to Rei, already making plans for the two of them to go swimming. Makoto held on to Haruka's hand, the dark haired male looked happy, and Makoto knew exactly what he was thinking about. _Water. Swim. Free._

Afterwards they entered a cafe, ordering tea they sat down to talk. As they waited Makoto surveyed the two younger males in front of him. Rei for the most part looked the same, except he had switched out his glasses for a skinnier red framed one and he had stubble's along his jaw. Nagisa had grown a little taller, still looking younger than his age his voice had deepened the slightest bit, any form of acting more mature was yet not present.

"We should do this more often, getting together and just doing stuff together, Rin should come next time," Nagisa said. The waitress arrived with their tea.

Haruka gave Makoto a side glance. _Right._

"How's university going?" Makoto asked the both of them.

Rei set down his cup. "The professors are amazing, their way of calculating is admirable-"

Nagisa cut him off, "Blah blah blah, university is hard! My grades could use some saving. It doesn't help that I have to work too."

Rei huffed out in annoyance. "I told you to ask your professors for help. Get a tutor. And of course you have to work, I shouldn't be the only one paying for the place."

Makoto gave the two of them a look of understanding. Just like Haruka and him, Rei and Nagisa had moved in together after Iwatobi High and by the sound of things they were both encountering the same problems as he and Haruka.

"Just keep working hard Nagisa, it's all worth it in the end. Getting to hold that diploma and earning enough to get your own place."

Nagisa opened his mouth to speak but Rei cut in. "Yes, work hard, don't think you'll be living with me forever."

_Way to cheer him up_, Makoto thought. Nagisa looked like a kicked puppy, picking up his tea cup the blonde took a sip and sulked in to his cup. "I want to be like Haru-chan! I want to swim and have fun!"

"Free," Haruka agreed. Nagisa burst in to tears, Rei pated him on the back and promised to buy cake on the way back if he stopped crying.

Paying for their tea they left the cafe and said their goodbyes. "Happy Birthday again Haru-chan!" Nagisa have the blue eyed male a hug.

"Have an amazing night," Rei said and shook hands.

Waving good bye Nagisa and Rei walked off. Heads towards each other as they chatted on their way back.

Makoto grabbed hold of Haruka's hand again. "It's time to head back to Iwatobi and meet up with the family, shall we?"

Haruka looked up and nodded, "Let's go."

/

They made it to Iwatobi at five on the dot. Leaving the platform they made the walk back to their families home.

"It'll be nice, seeing mother and father again," Haruka said.

"Yeah, how long has it been? Two years?" Makoto said.

Haruka nodded, "Two years and one month. You know...I might not have really shown it but I missed them, I thought I could get used to it from all the times they left me behind but I missed them."

Makoto pulled Haruka to him, draping an arm over the shorter males shoulders, "I know this it totally selfish and wrong of me to say but i'm glad you stayed behind, otherwise I would have lost you."

Haruka kissed Makoto's cheek, "Last time I decided to stay by myself, you were the only thing that made missing them bearable, you made me happy."

Soon enough they made it to Makoto's family home. Ringing the doorbell they could hear multiple footsteps running around, muffled voices became louder as footsteps approached. The door was pulled open revealing a pair of teenagers, a girl with long brown hair and a boy with tousled brown locks.

"Onii-chan!" they both exclaimed and tackled Makoto in to a hug.

Makoto patted his siblings on the head, "How are you, Ren? Ran?"

"Good!" the twins said before their eyes fell on to Haruka.

"Onii-chan!" they called out again, this time enveloping Haruka in to a tighter embrace.

Haruka let out a hmph as the air was knocked out of him. Though he loved Ren and Ran he still felt awkward with the physical contact.

"Ren! Ran! let Makoto and Haruka in the house," Makoto's mother appeared at the doorway. A sense of deja vu washed over Haruka as Makoto walked forward to greet his mother.

Ren and Ran walked back inside the house, Makoto's mother planted a kiss on the brunettes cheek. "My my, have you grown again Makoto?" she said.

"No," Makoto laughed rubbing the back of his head.

She let go of Makoto and beckoned Haruka forward, "Haruka sweetheart come don't be shy."

That alone made Haruka feel a little embarrassed. Still he shuffled forward and allowed her to wrap her arms around give him in a hug and to his surprise she kissed his temple, "You have definitely grown. Inside and out." Letting go of Haruka she ushered them deeper in to the house.

The dinner table was currently being set up for more guests. Ran was setting down the plates as Ren placed a cup next to everyone plate.

"Your mother and father will arrive shortly, your father had a business call this morning and they had a late start in the journey over here," Makoto's mother said as she walked over to the kitchen and checked on the rice.

Makoto's father stepped out from the living room, wiping at his glasses before placing them back on his face. "Ah! Makoto and Haruka, you have finally arrived," he said with a smile. The tall brunette man walked over and gave Makoto a pat on the back before turning to Haruka and shaking hands.

Makoto's mother placed a hand on her hip, "Husband, why so formal? Give your son a hug."

Mr. Tachibana raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, I just perhaps thought they were too old for hugs." His brown eyes crinkled as he smiled even wider, "Son." He pulled Makoto to him and reached out for Haruka to join in.

_Ding._ The doorbell rang. Makoto's mother looked surprised, "That must be your mother and father Haruka, dear can you please invite them in?"

nodded to his wife and walked over to open the door. His voice could be heard, "Mr and Mrs. Nanase welcome to my home, please come in."

For some strange reason Haruka began to feel a little nervous. It was his parents, why was he feeling so small and insecure? He caught himself holding his breath as both his parents walked in to the dinning area with Mr. Tachibana.

His mother caught his attention first. She was a small curvy woman with soft features, straight black hair and dark eyes. The corners of her mouth picked up in a small shy smile, tiny dimples appearing on her cheeks. Haruka's father walked in behind his wife. He was a tall man with equally black hair, his sideburns already fading to grey, his blue eyes were sharp and guarded. Once he caught sight of Haruka he looked the young Nanase up and down, analyzing.

Haruka walked forward to meet his parents, "Mother...Father." He was at a loss for words, images of his childhood came back to him, all the times he pleaded for his parents not to leave, pleading for them to stay with him.

His mothers gaze softened, "Haruka baby," she cooed as she walked forward to hug him. All the while a look of disapproval appeared his fathers face, then quickly erased when his wife looked back to him. "Sweet, come and greet your son."

The Tachibana's stood back in silence, pretending to work on dinner preparations as they watched the exchange going on between the older Nanase's and Haruka.

The older Nanase complied with his wife's wish and walked forward to embrace Haruka, it was a cold and stiff hug, "It's nice to see you son."

_Son, not Haruka_, Haruka thought as he sadly returned the hug. They pulled apart and the room fell in to silence.

Makoto's mother cleared her throat, "Erm...dinner is ready to be served, please take your seats we'll be starting early tonight. Honey can you please pour everyone a drink?"

They sat down at the table, Makoto's parents each taking one end of the table as the Nanase's took one side with Makoto, Haruka and the twins taking the opposite side. walked around asking, "Tea? Water? Juice? Sake?"

"Some sake thank you," Haruka's father replied as Haruka's mother opted for some water.

The twins settled on juice while the older Tachibana's, Makoto and Haruka settled for some tea.

Haruka's mother watched Mrs. Tachibana walk over with the rice and she quietly spoke, "Would you like some assistance?" Makoto's mother looked surprised at the offer, "Oh no no, i'm quite alright thank you."

Next she brought out some grilled mackerel. Makoto's eyes widened, "Mackerek?!" Ren and Ran giggled. Makoto's mother looked confused, "Is it not Haruka's favorite?"

The green eyed male sighed, "It is...but he eats it on a daily basis."

Soft laughter erupted from the opposite side of the table. Haruka's mother covered her mouth shyly, "I may be to blame for that, back when Haruka was still in my stomach mackerel was the only thing I craved and ate. It seems like he caught a liking to it."

"More like an obsession," Makoto mumbled and winced as Haruka elbowed him.

Next Makoto's mother brought out a covered dish, "Special surprise, pot roast!" she said. Ren and Ran cheered and praised their mothers cooking. "It looks delicious," Haruka's mother said politely.

Once Makoto's mother took her seat Ran stood up and began serving the food. "Itadakimasu," they said and began to eat.

The twins engaged in a discussion about school, complaining about the amount of homework their teacher had assigned them. "Ran please help me study for tomorrow's test," Ren pleaded. Ran swallowed down a portion of rice, "I told you to start studying last week, you leave everything up to the last minute." They began to argue.

Mr. Tachibana spoke, "Mr and Mrs. Nanase, how is life abroad?"

Haruka's father wiped his mouth before clearing his throat, "It is a change from life here in Japan, American's do stuff quite differently than we do, they are not traditional people."

Makoto's father nodded, "Work wise?"

Mr. Nanase took a sip of his sake, "The business there is strong, America is a nation that greatly embraces electronics, I have no trouble selling the companies latest model."

"That's really great, congratulations on the success," Makoto's father smiled.

The dinner, to Haruka, was going great so far. Though his father seemed to be ignoring him, as if Haruka didn't exist. His mother on the other hand kept smiling at him and Makoto. Setting down her utensils she addressed the both of them. "How have you boys been?"

"We have been great Mrs. Nanase, thank you," Makoto answered.

"Good," she nodded and then lowered her voice, "I've missed you so much Haruka, sometimes I regretted leaving you behind. Families shouldn't be separated like that."

Haruka swallowed down the piece of mackerel he had been chewing and then slowly lifted his gaze to look at his mother and then his father who was watching him from the corner of his eyes. "Makoto. I couldn't leave him, he meant everything to me."

He watched as his father's eyebrows furrowed and his mother take in a deep breath before speaking to him, "Haruka...i'm sure you could have made more friends."

"No," he said firmly. "There is no one that can replace Makoto. I'm done with this conversation," he said and lowering his head to continue eating.

The dinner was carried on in fragments of different conversations, after the exchange of words between Haruka and his mother, Makoto's mother had tried to keep Mrs. Nanase busy by asking her about family recipes.

Once everyone was about done eating Mrs. Tachibana walked back behind to the kitchen and came back with a small round chocolate cake, "Happy Birthday Haruka."

Ren and Ran beamed at the cake, "Happy Birthday onii-chan!"

Makoto chuckled at the look on the twins faces. The Number twenty three was written on the cake with a small blue candle burning in the middle. "Make a wish," she said and placed the cake in front of Haruka.

Haruka looked around the table, his father's blue gaze pierced right through him. Closing his eyes he thought up a wish and then blew out the candle. The Tachibanas cheered. Ren and Ran began arguing about which part of the cake they wanted, their mother hushing them while looking embarrassingly at her guests.

Makoto reached under the table and grabbed hold of Haruka's hand.

/

Haruka and Makoto said their goodbyes to their families, the Tachibanas stood together as they thanked the Nanase's for coming and wishing them a good evening. Like wise Haruka's mother politely thanked the Tachibana's. At the stone stairs Mr. and Mrs. Nanase said their goodbyes to Haruka and Makoto.

"Have a lovely night," his mother said giving him a peck on the cheek, she then thanked Makoto for taking care of Haruka.

Haruka's father looked conflicted. His gaze hardened then softened as he watched Makoto take hold of Haruka's hand. Grabbing hold of his wife's hand he looked at Haruka, "Goodnight." The older man then turned to look at Makoto, "Be good to him." The older couple turned and headed up to the direction of their home.

Haruka squeezed Makoto's hand and then tugged on it, "Let's go."

They walked through the streets of Iwatobi, hand and hand. The sun had long set and the sky was being peppered with stars.

"Where are we going?" Haruka asked. He had noticed a few minutes back the change in Makoto's step, the tall brunette had taken the lead in guiding them through the small town.

"The beach," Makoto replied.

_The beach?_ Haruka thought. Still he followed. Soon enough the road widened, to their right the beach stretched out, the shinning sea pushing on to the soft sand. Together they left the road behind and stepped on to the cushioned sand. The smell of the ocean was relaxing, and a light breeze picked up as they walked closer and closer to the water.

They stopped a few feet away from the gentle waves crashing on to the shore.

"Remember when I used to be afraid of the sea?" Makoto said.

Haruka nodded, "Then you tried to conquer it by plunging right in to it, idiot."

Makoto smiled, "That probably wasn't the best way to conquer it, but you helped me out."

"I was so scared that day, I thought I had lost you forever. Made me realize just how much you meant to me," Haruka said softly.

"That experience confirmed my feelings for you, I almost died, and that made me see that I couldn't go without ever telling you how much I loved you."

Haruka dug his shoe in the sand. "Nice birthday hm? Father looked thrilled to see me," he said sarcastically.

Makoto grabbed Haruka by the shoulders and turned him so they were facing each other. "Haru...you're father is a traditional man, he just needs time to get used to us."

"It's been five years," Haruka said.

"He'll come around, they both will. But for now let's forget about them, let's focus on you and me right now."

Haruka looked up in to the green eyes of Makoto. The brunette male's hands traveled from his shoulders down to his hands, grasping both of them.

"Haru I can't stop thinking about how lucky I am for having you, for having met you. You definitely changed my life for the better. All I want to do is be with you, I want to watch the sun rise and set with you everyday. I want to lay under the moon lit sky and count the stars with you. I want to continue to be with you through the good and the bad. To watch over you, take care of you. Share my life with you. Haruka Nanase I love you."

At this point Haruka's lips had parted in a small gasp, his heart was racing and his mind couldn't process to form any words. Still he watched as Makoto reached in to his pants pocket, sinking down to one knee as he held a silver ring.

"Haru be with me forever?"

The blue eyed male swallowed down a lump in his throat and nodded. "Y-yes Makoto."

The green eyed man smiled and proceeded with sliding the ring on to his finger. Standing back up he pulled Haruka in to a sweet kiss.

At that moment it was just them, the world didn't exist, just Haruka and Makoto. As they kissed Haruka closed his eyes. His childhood memories came flooding back to him. The day he moved to Iwatobi with his parents, being the new kid at the elementary school. Meeting Makoto in the playground, finding out he wasn't the only boy with a girly name. Becoming best friends and growing up. Makoto asking him to join the swim club, meeting Nagisa and Rin. Blossoming in to teenagers, his parents moving away and leaving him behind, Makoto being there for him. High school, the swim team, Rin, and competing. Developing feelings for the brunette, falling in love with him. The two of them moving in together, their confession.

Their lips moved together as they held on to each other, their love was fierce. Haruka's hands curled in to Makoto's hair as the green eyed male's hands held on to Haruka's waist. They pulled apart and gazed lovingly at each other.

Haruka blushed slightly and smiled. Looking up at his love he watched the image of Makoto growing up before his eyes. The brunette as a small five year old, growing in to a skinny twelve year old swimming beside him, evolving in to a muscular teenage boy becoming captain of their swim team, to the man he was today. Tousled brown hair, beautiful green eyes and small stubble's along his jaw.

They kissed again. Their hearts racing. _Oh, how time flies._

**_Author's note (again). Done. It's done. Fin. The end. _**

**_I feel like this story could have gone a lot better but hey it's my first story, i'll learn (hopefully) (and to spell better(i've been out of school for a while I need a dictionary))_**

**_Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read my story. Shout out to Amaylee for writing reviews and helping me out that way. _**

**_Bye guys, until next time!_**


End file.
